First Daughter at Hogwarts?
by ILoveCheeseyMoments
Summary: Mostly Hermione. Harry makes his decision. Anastasia is a witch but has been deprived of her wizarding education for six years! Now she makes her debut at Hogwarts for The Golden Trio's 7th year. AnastasiaHP DM rape HG HGBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot. **

Spending what he hoped to be the last summer he would ever have to spend at the Dursley's house, Harry pondered on the decision of returning to his true home, Hogwarts. Harry Loved Hogwarts but what was Hogwarts without Dumbledore? Who would he turn to when he had questions about the Dark Arts? What if Dumbledore had more to tell him that could help him defeat Voldemort? No wizard or witch knew as much as Dumbledore. They one person he could turn to was professor McGonagall. She surly did not know as much as Voldemort but was very bright. But, she held stuff back from Harry. Her relationship with Harry was not as Harry's and Dumbledore's relationship. Dumbledore treated Harry as an adult and let him know everything he knew. But Professor McGonagall kept a student teacher relationship where there are many things she knows but does not feel Harry is mature enough to know.

_It will never be the same, I won't be happy their. I have to kill Voldemort. I can not return to school until my task as "the chosen one" is completed! _Harry was shocked by the fact that he referred to himself as "the chosen one". He was used to hearing this name used by the members of the ministry or reading it in the Daily Prophet, but not used by him.

This was how he spent his whole summer. Thinking. _Ron and Hermione are my two best friends and the best thing that ever happened to me. They make me happy and keep me sane. I can not leave them. _

_Although, I know they will not return to school if I don't. They deserve a better future with successful careers. I have to go back for the sake on my friends. Yes, I'm going back to Hogwarts. Hooray! _

_But first I have to ask professor McGonagall if I could use the secrete passage way to keep in touch with the order._

Dear Professor McGonagall,

After a long, hard decision, I decided to return to Hogwarts and continue my education as a wizard. That is if you are still going to open the school. I am wondering if I could please have access to the secrete passage the leads to 12 Grimauld Place so I could keep in contact with the order. I hope your enjoying your summer!

-Harry

"Hedwig, send this to Professor McGonagall, and wait for a response," Harry told his owl. He waited impatiently for Hedwig's return by pacing in his small room. Harry was relieved when he saw Hedwig flying over the roof tops of muggle England. He opened his window and let him in. He gave the owl a pat of thanks and its dinner. He then read her response.

Dear Harry,

I am so delighted you decided to return! Hogwarts is opening in the fall. He who must not be named will not intimidate us. I think you made a reasonable request to have access to the passage. No other student shall know about your visits to the order it is just to complicated. Please enjoy the rest of your summer and I almost forgot you Harry Potter are going to be Head Boy!

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

_O wow! I should tell Ron and Hermione!_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wrote McGonagall and told her I will be returning to Hogwarts if it reopens. She told be it will be reopening in the fall and that she is delighted I am returning. This is the highlight of my summer; considering no one writes me and the Dursley's locked me in my room and slip bread and water under my door. I can't help but sulk when I live like this. Whatever, can you tell Ron for me, because Hedwig made in to and back from Hogwarts and of course to your house and he hasn't been feeling well. _

_-Harry_

Harry was so excited he started packing his trunk. He had two weeks of summer left. His birthday was in two days, and unlike any other birthday he looked forward to this one. He was turning seventeen. Seventeen is the legal age in magic. At seventeen a wizard or witch could get a job in the ministry, take the apparition test, but the most important use magic out of Hogwarts. To many seventeen gave them independence while they stepped into the wizarding world on their own. But Harry was used to being on his own and supporting himself.

While Harry had the majority of his possessions were packed and his draws were empty. The only place he had left to pack was the broken floorboard where he kept his most prized belongings. He rolled back his rag like old carpet and lifted his floorboard. As he packed all the things under the floorboard he stopped and stared down at a picture of him as a baby being held by his mother with his father at her side. Hagrid gave this to Harry before he boarded the Hogwarts express on his way back to the Dursley's from his first year at Hogwarts. He looked down at the picture and thought; _you guys would want me to go back to Hogwarts, right?_

Just then Hedwig returned with a response from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I am so happy to hear you are going back! Ron too! But I am very sorry I haven't been writing. I am not going to give you an excuse to why I haven't been writing because it is not fair to you. I am just going to state that I am sorry. As for your loneliness, Ron invited us to stay at his house for the week before school starts. I also know your birthdays coming up in two days and that would be horrible if you had to spend it locked in your room, so I asked my mom and dad if you could stay at my house till then and they said yes. I also asked the order if this was allowed and they said yes only if my father picked you up. There is a train going from Harrington to your town at tomorrow morning at eight, which my father will take and then leave with you on the ten o'clock ride to Harrington. But, they order wants your uncle to take you to the train station. You can let Hedwig rest and send your response later.

Love,

Hermione

_I'm out of here for good tomorrow!_ Harry thought to himself. At that same moment he heard loud foot steps traveling in the hallway outside his door. Knowing it was his uncle he went said, "Do you want me to leave for good?"

"More than anything in the whole world," his uncle responded.

"The drive me to the train station tomorrow, I have a ten o'clock train ride to my Hermione's house where I will stay the rest of the summer"

"I thought this day would never come!" his uncle said and then went happily downstairs to tell his wife and son. Harry heard them celebrating all night. He was happier than them, smiling as he wrote Hermione and told her yes.

Meanwhile in the Whitehouse…

"But daddy they must have security!" begged Anastasia.

"Not enough for my daughter, not enough for the first daughter!" her father replied in anger.

"You have no idea sir" Professor McGonagall jumped in.

"Listen I said no to that man with the big beard when he showed up six years ago, sending you would not make a difference"

"He did not send me sir, he passed away last year, and I now take his place as headmistress of Hogwarts. Anastasia was the only witch or wizard ever to not attend a magical school. Dumbledore wanted her to come to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said with sadness in her voice. "The security is the best in the wizarding world. A no muggles or non magical folks know of it. No on in the wizarding world cares about her place in society in the muggle world. She will be treated as an equal."

"Daddy that's all I ever wanted, you know that! I think about the day that man came when I was eleven everyday. I know you believe in magic because your face was so shocked when you called security and he just disappeared." Anastasia said. After this her father stood in silence thinking. So, Anastasia and McGonagall stood in front of him desperately waiting for a reply.

"I must be crazy, but you may go"

"Thank you Daddy, thank you so much" she said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"You will not regret this sir" said McGonagall with a smile on her face.

"I just met you mam, but for some reason I trust you" I leave her in you responsibility."

"She will return to you for Christmas break, December 18. It was very nice meeting you. Now Anastasia grab my arm and hold tight."

Anastasia first tuned to her father and said goodbye. She then walked over to McGonagall and grabbed her arm.

"Keep her away from those English boys for me" He said as they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Then next morning Harry said good bye to his Aunt Petunia and she gave him a brief handshake. Dudley gave him a big hug out of sarcasm considering Harry was finally leaving and started setting his stuff up in Harry's room. His uncle had a big smile on his face as he drove him to the train station and searched for Mr. Gm shook his Granger. Once Harry said, "that's it Mr. Ganger" his uncle ran over to him, shook his hand firmly, and said, "You've solved all my troubles!" and quickly ran off.

"Umm, ok?" replied Mr. Granger.

"He's a little ill in the head" Harry muttered under his breath.

"O, So, how are you Harry?" Said Mr. Granger patting Harry on the back

"I'm great Mr. Granger, you" Harry smiled.

"O just wonderful, you ready" he said directing his hands to the train. Harry nodded and they continued toward the train. Mr. Granger talked about how they traveled to Italy over the break and the barbeques and fun they had all summer. Harry was sad he did not do anything like this but spent his summer locked in his room. He lied and told Mr. Granger that he went to the beach and had a lot of fun.

As they got off the train they were greeted by Hermione and her mother. They drove back to the Granger's house and Harry put his stuff away and went downstairs to find Mrs. Granger cooking what smelled like a delicious lunch and Hermione and her father watching the news in the living room. Harry sat on an open seat on the coach while they news anchor said, "I am very sad to say our best allies America has lost twenty lives from one neighbor hood of their beloved capital Washington D.C. No one knows how they died but a Jessica Bruno, found the bodies laying in the street. The bodies consisted of both her parents and her older brother. Policemen blocked of the area and are trying to get to the bottom of the scene. None of the victims have bullet marks or any signs of being beaten."

"Voldemort", Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Is that the umm," Hermione's dad asked. Hermione nodded. She had told her about him many times.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Granger said coming into the living room with a tray of Italian heroes and a big smile on her face. Harry though of how she could make such a depressed room happy with her warming presents. Food helped too!

After they ate Hermione brought Harry into town to meet her friends.

"Harry this is Dana, Jen, and Greg, this is Harry he goes to my boarding school"

They said hello to each other and hung out. They didn't do anything particularly exciting but Harry ha more fun then he did all summer. Harry thought it was cool that in the pizza place that everyone there knew everyone by there name and all. "New boyfriend Hermione?" they asked.

As Hermione blushed she said, "No, this is my best friend Harry, he goes to my school"

"So Harry have you ever been in jail? Have any tattoos? Huh do ya, do ya, do ya?" one of the waiter asked Harry?

"Only over night and one or two" Harry said sarcastically. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and fun.

Harry was awoken the next morning by Hermione yelling, "Happy Birthday Harry!" and gave him his present. Harry sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and took his glasses of his night table. He unwrapped the package and discovered two books labeled, Strategies for Stunning Seekers and So You Want to Be an Ardor. "O wow Hermione thanks these are great."

"Your welcome, but there is one more" she pulled out a book from behind her back labeled Hogwarts, A History "I asked you to read it a thousand times and no you have no excuse.

"Thanks"

"O any this is from Ron, Fred and George" she said giving him a stack of gifts. They were assorted tricks and potions from their store.

"O wow"

"And this is from Mrs. Weasley," she said handing him the last package. Harry opened the present and found a sweater.

The rest of the day he spent with Hermione and her friends. They came home for a birthday dinner Mrs. Granger prepared for Harry. Hermione then told her parents that they were going to go to Jill's after but instead they went to a club. Wow, Hermione, when you're a witch you're not as much of party animal, I've never seen you like this before."

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" she replied sarcastically as she grabbed his hand and led him out to the middle of the dance floor. They had a lot of fun, the most fun Harry has ever had on his birthday.

Harry had a ball the rest of the week. He was almost sad to leave but he was very excited to see Ron and the rest of the Wesley's. He was not very excited to see Ginny. In the past year they had a relationship and Harry ended it worrying Voldemort would hurt anyone he got to close to. He did not want to hurt her but it was his only option. Although he was crazy about her last year he got over her over the summer and did not spend too much time thinking about her.

He also was afraid that Voldemort would hurt Hermione and Ron for being close to him but they, he could not give up.

He spent the next week at the Wesley's mostly indoor because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were over protective of him. He did however enjoy their company. The only time he went out was to get his new school books at Diagon Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

At Hogwarts McGonagall spent two weeks teaching Anastasia the basics and filling her in on wizardly affairs. Even their dinner conversations were spent talking about the history or magic. Once McGonagall thought she was ready she told Anastasia about the horrors of dark magic. She told her about Voldemort (of coarse referring to him as He Who Must Not Be Named) and of coarse, "the chosen one". "He still attends Hogwarts and is a great student and seeker. He will be Headboy"

"He sounds like an amazing person"

"Almost as amazing as you, you must be the first wizard I history to have learned six years worth of Hogwarts' teaching in two weeks. Of course a few memory spells helped you but you were very quick. Your speed will keep you up with the rest of the students, yet you are no Hermione Granger"

"Hermione Granger?"

"She is a student at Hogwarts, your age you grade, and it has been said she is the brightest wizard of her age."

"O, wow"

"Yes, and o my, I almost forgot to send her the Headgirl letter. I must be losing it. Umm, if you would like to go ride your broom, I might be a half hour; I also have to send out a few other letters."

"I'm not in D.C. anymore!" she said with a big smile on her face and left the classroom McGonagall used to teach her potions.

As she stepped outside into the courtyard she placed her broom on the ground and practiced the command "up" forcing the broom to rise from the ground to her hand. Once she mastered it a few times she took of into the air.

When she was in the air she looked around at Hogwarts beautiful scenery, including the lake, the rolling hills, the stadium, and the beautiful Hogwarts itself. She was fascinated by what she saw.

She decided that is was not lady like to ride with the broom in between her legs so she tried flying with both legs hanging over one side like the way her mother taught her to ride a horse, only when she rode a horse it was called side saddle. She was truly a lady in everything she did. Elegance and grace were in her character. Along with this she did of course, like any American teenager, like to have fun. And she was fun a lot of it. She had fun with boys but not to much. She was more romantic but, she was American so she did know how to please a guy! She has long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was a little below average in height falling around five foot one, but that made her cute and her excellent figure helped make her the bombshell she was.

She loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. It made her feel like she was in a convertible which she had never been in. In America she was not allowed to be in an open roof car with her father and never traveled much without him.

She decided it was around a half of an hour so she flew by McGonagall's open window to see if she was working. She instead found her petting Dumbledore's old bird. "Professor, should I come in now" she asked startling McGonagall.

"O, dear you gave me a fright, of coarse, you can come through the windowsill there is no need to go all the way to the courtyard."

She entered and slowly got off her broom. "That old broom won't do. We will get a new one tomorrow when we get your school supplies" said McGonagall.

"Umm, I don't have any money"

"Your father sent a fortune for you which I had Hadgrid exchange for wizarding gold at the bank."

"O"

"Grab my quill write this down, please"

"Sure" Anastasia replied as she grabbed her quill.

"We have your book list we do not have to write your books down. Put a broom, school robes, and you are allowed to bring a pet, perhaps and owl, a cat, a frog"

"Eww, people are allowed to bring frogs?"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore made the rule. He always liked them, never had one himself though. But might I make a suggestion, owls will help you the most. They make great pets, and as I told you, they send all our mail."

"An owl it is then!"

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione yelled waking Harry up. "We got our official Headboy and Headgirl letters!"

"O, umm, cool" this was no shock to Harry cause he knew he was already Headboy and everyone knew Hermione was going to be Headgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

That day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to Diagon Alley.

They used floo powder to get there. Once they got there they got their books. They then went to Fred and Georges joke shop and got the essentials to sneak into school. Harry did not get much because Fred and George would not let him pay for anything because Harry gave them the money to buy the store. As Ron was paying at the register George cam up to Harry and said, "I've got something to show you," he grabbed his wrist and showed him to the front of the store. He pointed to a plack. The plack wrote "Dedicated to Harry Potter".

"We never really told you how much we appreciated you giving us the money to open the store. We could not have picked a career path that better suited us. When ever you need a favor we are here. We have been doing very successfully over the past two years but we still don't have the money to pay you back. Once we do,"

"I wouldn't take it. The plack is more then I need."

"Thank you Harry"

"Any time" Harry said turning into the store.

"Wait, one second" George said grabbing his wrist, "Don't tell Ron I said thank you".

"Of course not" Harry said continuing into the store. "You guys ready?" he asked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Yep let's go," they responded. They said good bye to the twins and walked outside. They saw a large crowd of boys by the broom store, but couldn't tell what they were circling. They left the store and went to finish there shopping. They meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the coffee shop. Mr. Weasley asked Harry if he could have a quick word.

"Of course" he followed Mr. Weasley into the back room. The back room was just a small storage room with a back exit.

"Harry, McGonagall told me that you requested access to the secrete passage way that leads to Sirius' old house. I am asking you to only use this passage in emergencies. This is for your own safety Harry."

"That's fine but, I know how to take care of myself, Mr. Weasley" Harry said respectfully but with a little anger in his tone.

"It is not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself. You have proven that many times to the whole wizarding world. But you are very important to me and the rest of the order so we want to keep you safe." He said, ended with a reassuring smile, and walked back into the coffee shop.

As Harry was just about to exit he heard the back door swing open. A girl rushed in shut the door. She must not have noticed Harry because after she shut the door, she leaned her back against it and shut her eyes "This place is so cool!" and gave small, girlish squeal.

Harry, knowing the second she opened her eyes she would see him, made his presents known by loudly clearing his throat.

The girl opened her eyes and blushed, "O, I'm sorry I did not see anyone".

"It's fine" Harry said. Harry saw that she was very pretty. One of the prettiest girls he ever saw. By this point she was looking at the ground a little embarrassed. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said holding out his hand.

When she heard him announce his name her eyes moved from the floor to his forehead in shock. Harry was so used to this he didn't mind. The fact that she was a very attractive girl didn't bother him either. He had learned to live with his reputation; he really didn't have another choice.

"And you are", he asked.

"O, umm, Anastasia"

"Umm, are you visiting, London?"

"Not exactly, I am staying here for a little while; I actually am attending Hogwarts next week. Umm, I will be with the seventh grades, I was told"

"You are, so am I?" Harry asked. He has never had a new class mate at Hogwarts. The only classmates he had at Hogwarts were those that he started out with as a first year.

"Yes, umm, long story, but I am staying with Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts currently and she is giving me lessons, so I can master six years of wizardry in one month. I lost her in a big crowd. I need to get back to her, I am sorry to bother, I really am but can you find her for me and tell her I am in here. I know it is a lot to ask and I do not want to be a bother, but everywhere I go a thousand teenage boys come up to me and ask me questions. Weird, huh?" Harry now knew what the crowds of his male classmates where looking at all day. Like him, they have never meet any other wizarding girls that did not attend Hogwarts already.

"No, problem at all, I am in no hurry, but you don't have to wait in here it's dirty and hot. Put this on," Harry pulled his invisibility cloak and gave it to Anastasia.

"What will this do?"

"O, here" Harry grabbed it back and put it over her. She was soon not visible.

"O, wow! An invisibility cloak! Professor told me all about these!"

"Yea it's pretty cool, let's go" Harry lead her through door leading through the rest of the coffee shop. He was about to tell the Weasleys that he would be back in one second but he found them talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor! I have something for you!" He pulled the cloak off Anastasia. "She needed help finding you, I gave her the cloak to get her through these crowds."

"Thank you so much Harry"

"All I have left to get is an owl" Anastasia told McGonagall.

"And I know just the place, but first this is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and these of course are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" said McGonagall as she directed her attention to them. "And I see you already meet young Mr. Potter"

They all exchanged hello. "Anastasia will be coming to Hogwarts, as a seventh year this fall".

"O wow" they all responded.

"Yes, and we are very glad she is with us. I am sure you bunch will become the best of friends" McGonagall said with a smile on her face, "Right, now we have to be going. I shall see you all next week"

"Bye" Anastasia threw in.

"Good Bye" they all responded.

"She seems like a lovely girl" Mrs. Weasley said once they left, "McGonagall told me about her. She is the President of the United States' daughter." She went on telling them Anastasia's story. "I am very shocked she picked up six years of magical education the way she did."


	5. Chapter 5

The left Diagon Alley and went back to the Wesley's house. That night as Hermione and Ginny went to bed; Harry and Ron were left alone in the living room.

"Ron, did you think that American girl, uh, Anastasia, do you" he paused stumbling on her words, "do you think she is attractive, just curiosity".

"She's a babe!" Ron said, "But I know I have no chance with each other so it doesn't bother me. I mean come on did you see how many guys she already has lined up and they don't even know her".

"Yeah pretty funny, huh?" Harry mumbled in disappointment.

"Yeah" Ron laughed. He then went quiet and asked, "do you like her or something?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I know I can't have a girlfriend right now, cause I fear Voldemort will hurt anyone I get close to, but like besides how her looks," Harry paused, "Hermione once told me I have the habit of having to be the hero, well I guess I do"

"No, really" Ron responded sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Well I know it was no big deal, but today when I helped her, she was so, so, like a maiden in distress, as cheesy as it sounds"

"Yea, pretty cheesy, but I get it"

"Yea like and she didn't seem desperate to me, it was hot. But my life has no benefits soo…"

"O, stop sulking, it's your choice not to get a girlfriend, your Harry Potter, no matter how many guys line up for her you know you would be at the top of her list"

"It is not that easy Ron"

"Yeah sure" he responded. They went upstairs and went to bed. Tomorrow Harry would end his summer vacation and go back to Hogwarts. Harry could not sleep with all the excitement of going back to school. The thought of Anastasia going with her also kept him up. He decided that he was not going to have any girlfriends until he defeated Voldemort, until it was safe for others to date him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione sat and waited for McGonagall in the head cabin on the train. McGonagall soon accompanied them. They talked about what their plans were for the new school year. Hermione and McGonagall burst into laughter over one of Hermione's jokes. Harry was to busy staring into space that he did not hear the joke. The topic of Hogwarts got him thinking about Dumbledore. "What's Hogwarts without Dumbledore" Harry accidentally said out loud stopping the laughter.

"I do very much miss Albus" said McGonagall.

There was a silence for a bout a minute. "Where is Anastasia," Hermione asked interrupting the silence.

"O, she is already at Hogwarts; she's been there the last two weeks"

"O, wow" Hermione responded, "Isn't that amazing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course"

"The time turner helped a little" she added.

It must be because she comes from an amazing family, her father is the President of the United States" McGonagall said in excitement.

_Now I know I don't have a chance with her, _Harry thought _Wait I already decided no girl friends. _

"The President? That is fantastic!" Hermione replied

"Yes, yes, it truly is. She told me it is hard to be the first daughter because everyone treats her over special, like your first days at Hogwarts Harry, but I told her their was no need to worry about that hear because power in the muggle world does not make a difference to us. But I did not know just being American would draw attention to people! There is know Wizarding School in America, the wizards go to Canada, the school is called Harrington School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They could not force Anastasia to go because there were always too many muggles around her to use magic. They believe you can not force a wizard to go to school. This was not a written school rule because no one has ever turned down the path of magic. But Anastasia's father did. America is not our category but Dumbledore could not let a child follow the wrong path. He found a way to find her alone with her father. The father would no allow it. Dumbledore knew he was the President. He knew if he persisted the President would take it to the muggle media and we did not want that. He got very upset and never really brought it up. We found in his diary that he planned to ask again and train her so she would be able to attend her last year; he knew she would pick it up fast. Dumbledore always had faith in people. He saw peoples talents and showed them how to use them to the best of there ability" she paused, thinking of Dumbledore, "I was not going to let his vision fail"

"Neither am I", Harry said suddenly, "He wanted Voldemort defeated, and I am going to find a way"

McGonagall quivered at the name. "Just be careful Harry" she said softly after a moment of silence. "I must go check on the perfects cabin, and then the teachers, if I get caught up in conversation and remain in the teachers' cabin, have a great first night"

"You to Professor," they both replied. Once McGonagall left the cabin and started walking down towards the prefect's cabin, Hermione turned towards Harry and slapped the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I know you it hurt you Dumbledore is gone, it hurts me to! Hey, guess what, Professor McGonagall has been working with him her whole teaching career maybe she is a little hurt over it to!"

"Sorry, I, I, didn't think that way"

"Yeah, no shit! Also she is trying her best to be a great headmistress and you ask, what will school be like without the old headmaster. She did not have to check on the prefects Harry! After a little she had a tear stumbling down her cheek! Good going Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled. Harry stayed quite. She always knew how to put him in his place. There are times that he will try to say she is wrong but in the end she was either right or on the right track. By now he just gave up arguing with her. When Hermione used his real name she meant business.

She got up and moved to the part of the cabin that was closest to the wall, more important, farthest from Harry. _The nerve of that boy! _She thought.

"I am very sorry Hermione, I did not think" Harry said, trying to break the ice.

"Well you should be, you should be so sorry, and, and hurt that the thought of it will keep you up all night"

Harry hid is laughter. _Is she sane?_ He wondered.

_Maybe that was a little harsh. I think we well be there any minute. O darn, I am not going to be able to reach my bag! _Hermione thought seeing her bag on a higher self. _Harry can reach it but I don't want to ask him, damnit! _The train finally stopped and Harry and Hermione got up. Harry easily retrieved his bag and turned to see Hermione jumping up and attempting to reach hers. Harry laughed and walked over to get her bag. Before he got over to it Hermione pulled out her wand and said, "I am a witch, I can handle this" she pulled out her wand and brought her bag down from the self. _Why didn't I think of that first?_

"Wizardry gets people lazy these days!"

"Well I obviously could not reach it?"

"Well didn't you see that in the first place?" he said, knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"It was worth a shot"

"Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age, and that's the only come back you could think of? You can do better then that"

"Harry, don't mess with me!" she said. She then turned towards the door, placed her bad at her side and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"It is bushy enough already, you don't need to mess with it"

At that note Hermione pulled out her wand swished it past his mouth, as she said _shulitopasomore_ causing his lips to be shut together. He managed a smirk as she picked up her bag. Before she could exit the door he ran in front of it and blocked it and pointed to his mouth with a smirk. He could not undo it. He did not know the curse and could not talk to undo it. Hermione rolled her eyes, and undid them.

"I have to check something, umm, I'll meet you in the great hall"

"We have to walk in together, Harry!" she said annoyed. "The year hardly started and your slipping on your Headboy duties already" she whined.

"Alright I'll meet you right outside the train"

She gowned out of anger and left the cabin. Harry said he would meet up with her because he had to move his stuff from the twins' store from his pockets to his trunk in case Flinch did a coat check like last year. He knew Hermione would get mad, madder anyway if she saw him with them.

Hermione was walking down the main hallway and turned her head to see if Harry was coming. The train was basically empty except for her and Harry. She turned fully around and waited for Harry. When he did not come she turned back around and bumped into Draco Malfoy! Her face filled with terror as she stepped back. She stopped walking back as she bumped into a railing. She did not say a word, she was two scared.

"You look happy to see me mudblood" he said with an evil smirk on his face. "So happy you're speechless! I am sorry but it would never work out between us, you see I am a pureblood, you are a mudblood trash. Or in muggle terms, the king or the nobles," he pointed at him, "would never have any relations with a peasant" he then poked his pointer finger at her shoulder. As he pulled his hands away Hermione grabbed his wrist, pulled his sleeve up, and revealed his deatheater mark. She threw his arm away in disgust. At that moment he grabbed her banged her into the wall, leaned over her with his hands on both sides of her blocking her escape and said "I am not, or never will be a deatheater. I will be attending Hogwarts this year, McGonagall approved it. Why? Well it's none of your business you filthy little mudblood!"

At that moment Harry came in to the hall way, drew his wand out and Malfoy went flying into the wall. Before he could reach his wand Harry was standing over him with his wand in Malfoy's face.

"That is enough Mr. Potter" yelled McGonagall running down the hall "Students may not attack other students".

"I am not attacking another student I am attacking a deatheater!" Harry said, wand still in his face.

"That is where you are mistaking Mr. Potter"

"No, he almost killed Dumbledore last year and then he ran off with Snape!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, we have no proof he tried to kill him, he told me,"

"Look at his wrist he has the dark mark!" Hermione interrupted, that was the first time she interrupted a teacher.

"Yes, Miss Granger, but we have no proof that he was given that willingly. Continue to the great hall please Mr. Malfoy"

Malfoy got up, grabbed his bag, gave Hermione and Harry a dirty look, and proceeded off the train. Harry and Hermione did not know what to say.

"All summer, I fought with the ministry." McGonagall said calmly looking at the ground, "Draco protested he was given the mark against his will and that Snape forced him to leave school grounds last school year to practice will the deatheaters against his will. I have no choice; I am just as upset over it as you two" she then turned and left.

Harry looked down at Hermione and saw tears running down her face. He put his arm around her and said, "He'll be gone soon, I promise you that and I am sorry about whatever he said to you, I'm going to make him sorry too".


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They spotted Ron and told him who they saw on the train. Ron's face went pale. At that moment the first years marched in with proud faces and lined up for the sorting hat. After they were all done McGonagall said, "Congratulations on your sorting, first years and I hope you have a great year here at Hogwarts. I would like everyone to know that we have a new student from America. Her name is Anastasia Daniels and I hope you all make her feel welcome. Anastasia, if you will please," Anastasia came next to McGonagall and McGonagall put the sorting hat on top of her head.

"She is a hard one. She possesses amazing qualities that would put her through any house. Pick a number between one and four "

"Umm, one"

"Gryffindor it is then" the sorting hat decided. The Gryffindor table cheered as Anastasia took her seat. McGonagall gave a speech about what a gift it is to have powers and the school rules. Then Harry and Hermione gave a speech about how greatful they are to be Headboy and Headgirl. Hermione wrote the whole thing of course. They then ate and got sorted into their rooms.

"Hi I'm Hermione" Hermione said holding out her hand to Anastasia.

"Of course, we met the other day at Diagon Alley"

"Yep, you like this place so far?"

"More than anything!" Anastasia replied. At that moment about eight girls crowded around Anastasia and started gabbing away. Hermione, feeling left out, went down to the common room to find Harry. They had to monitor the halls in about a half hour. She soon found him. They checked their schedules and saw they had almost ever class together. Hermione had Magic history while Harry had divination.

They later went to separate hallways to monitor. Hermione got really bored and sat on a bench. She did not see anyone pass by the whole time. She was really tiered; it was hard sleeping on the floor of Ginny's room with only a sleeping bag. She put her head on her shoulder. She repeated in her head, "I will not fall asleep, I will not fall asleep". She tried her best to keep her eyes open but it was just too hard.

"I can't believe you are falling asleep on you duties." She suddenly heard. She opened her eyes to find Malfoy standing in front of her.

"That is a detention for being out of bed after hours, Malfoy"

"I think falling asleep on duty would give you a detention also mudblood, but I am not hear for that right now so lets call it even and we both won't tell"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said with angry in her voice.

"Well first of all that tone must go" He said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes. "But why I am really hear is to get an apology from you, you accused me of being something I am not"

At that note Hermione jumped up and started hasting down the hall. Malfoy ran after her and grabbed her before she could continue. "Get your hands off of me you deatheater". Malfoy then drew out his wand and used the same spell he used on Harry on the Hogwarts Express the year before. The spell temporarily paralyzed her body. She could not move a muscle or even feel her body. All she could do was hear, see, and think. He picked up her body and brought it to Snape's old potions closet which had been cleared out and was now collecting spider webs and dust.

He then tied her body to the wall. Hermione thought to herself, _this can't be happening_.

"O, wow Miss Granger, what a body you have, if you weren't a mudblood I'd want a piece of it," he smirked. He then slowly ran his hand up her body. "Am I humiliating you? Don't take it personally but I'd die tomorrow if I knew I accomplished that. He ran his hand from his neck to her cheek, "O this is no fun when I can't see you cry or feel you shiver. So, I am going to undo the spell and I want to hear an apology when I do" he said with an evil smile and then undid the spell.

"I'm waiting mudblood!"

When Hermione did not do anything but stair at the floor, Malfoy threw himself at her and grabbed her throat. As Hermione made gasping choke noises, Malfoy brought his face close to hers. "I didn't want to have to do this mudblood." As he spoke Hermione felt his warm breath against her cheek. "It is time to apologize" he said releasing his hand from her throat. Hermione coughed and made loud breathing noises.

"And if I don't what are you going to do? We are on school grounds. O, wait you can get your deatheater friends to help!"

"You are a lot of talk mudblood; you think I don't think things through. Suppose you go missing, no one can pin it on me; I am sleeping like everyone else. School property does not extend that far," he smirked "I could easy drag the body off into the forest" he saw Hermione shed a tear and he gave a laugh, "not so cocky now".

"What a great way to prove you're not a deatheater!"

Malfoy smiled, "You would be the only one who knew." Hermione gave a small gasp. Malfoy threw her wand on the floor he then, with a swish of his hand, Hermione fell to the floor. He turned the doorknob, opened the door, and turned to Hermione, "you know what will happen if you tell anyone".

He then kicked her wand at her and shut the door. Hermione sat there on the floor, humiliated and scared. She was a brave girl, she never let Malfoy get under her skin, but now that he was a deatheater, it was a war she could not win.

Hermione got up, wiped her tears and left the room. She then went to Harry and said, "I think I am going to throw up, I am really sorry but can you cover my hall also?"

"Hermione, you're shaking, of coarse I'll cover your hall but, do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

Hermione was about to start crying again but she sucked it up. "I'll be fine, thanks" she then retreated to the nearest bathroom and threw up. She then proceeded to her dormitory. _I could have pulled my wand out quicker and it would have never happened! _Hermione had a way of blaming herself for everything that went on.


	8. Chapter 8

Anastasia was so happy and so excited that she could not sleep. She was up the majority of the night. Around 3:40 she heard someone softly crying. She got up and walked towards the noise. It was coming from Hermione's bed. She kneeled beside her and asked, "Hermione are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I am so sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was already up; you want to talk about it"

"I, I, am fine"

"Listen I know I am just the new girl but I don't tell peoples what others tell me not to."

"It's not like that really, I made a promise I would not tell, and as much as I want to, in the end," she paused, "someone will get hurt if I tell."

"I respect that, but um whatever it is, I am really sorry"

"Yea, me too"

Even though she didn't say much, Anastasia calmed Hermione down. Hermione soon fell asleep.

The next day as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked outside to their advanced flying class (Hermione took it because she has always had trouble on a broom, and Harry and Ron took it because it was an easy elective) they saw Malfoy hitting on Anastasia! As they got closer they over heard them talking. Anastasia was went along with everything acting ok with it!

The teacher came outside and everyone went quite. "This class will teach those of you, who have trouble flying to concur your fear, it will help those on the house quidditch teams improve your game, and it will help you over all become ten times better on a broom. If I tell you to do something, such as a flip or speed up, you must do it no matter your fears, just think I can fail you if you don't" she laughed. "The day a student talks back to me, is the day I lose a flying race to one of them."

"Bet you could bet her Harry", Neville whispered to Harry.

"What was that Longbottom?" Malfoy said as loud as possible, "You think Harry could bet a flying professor in a race?"

"I would like to see that!" the teacher said.

"O but I probably couldn't" Harry replied a little embarrassed.

"Do not be modest Mr. Potter, if you have a gift use it. If you are a good flyer that will boast your grade."

"If you say so," Harry said mounting his broom.

"Wait Potter!" Malfoy shouted with a laugh, "Do you really think it is fair to race someone with an everyday broom when you have a firebolt?"

"I didn't think of that, Ron, may I borrow your broom for a moment" Harry said. Harry then got on Ron's broom and asked, "Where to"?

Once around the quidditch field and back.

Malfoy came in front of Harry and His teacher stretched his arms out and said, "On your mark, get set, go!" and lowered his arms.

They were neck and neck the whole match, but Harry pulled through in the way end.

"Well Mr. Potter, I am amazed that certainly will boost your grade."

The rest of the class was spent with everyone taking turns, flying their fastest around the quidditch field. Hermione was probably the slowest. After class Draco made a few cracks about Hermione's flying and Hermione said nothing back to him. She even stopped Harry when he was on the verse of hexing him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione lay on her bed with her Hand in her elbows and her knees down by her pillow bent so her ankles slowly kicked up and down in the air. She was reading another yet another book to get her mind off things. She heard the door quickly open which made her jump. Lately she had quick nervous emotions like that. She grabbed her wand put kept it hidden at her side.

"O, it's just you" Hermione said as Anastasia walked in.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Umm, no, you just surprised me"

"O" Anastasia said, and then turned to go get something out of her trunk.

"Anastasia," Hermione said as Anastasia turned around, "I don't think me and you got off to the best start the other night and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time, maybe".

"Yea, sounds cool" there was a small silence as they both stared at the ground thinking of what to say next.

"I am busy with Headgirl duties this weekend, but I think there is a Hogsmade trip next weekend?

"Sounds good to me. What are you reading," Anastasia asked turning to look at the cover of her book. "Little Women? That's a muggle book."

"My parents are muggles, this is my favorite muggle book".

"I am too lazy to read but I grew up off the movie, are you part muggle".

"Actually my parents are both muggles"

"No, really? Mine too!"

"Yeah, it's common here"

"Really, I just thought… well with all the talk of such prejudice like the expression dirtblood is it?"

"Mudblood" Hermione said in a low voice.

"O. McGonagall told me it was no one's business that I have muggle parents and I should be proud of it. She also suggested keeping it to me because of the well, dark war."

"Yea, she is probably right, sometimes, people judge you by it"

"But why, like, I do not get it"

Hermione leaned in closer, and her voice turned to a whisper, "He who must not be named, wants to purify the wizard race, not all support him, but they believe what he is doing is right. There is a long line of wizards that believe those who are pure bloods, not muggle related at all, should be the only kind of wizard. Don't let me scare you, just be careful. People are not always what they appear to be."

"Yea, I promise"

"She told me not to bring it up but, McGonagall told me, your dad is kind of the U.S. President" Hermione said with excitement.

"Yep, that's my daddy!"

"I am fascinated by the American government, I am proud of the British but like America is so, organized!"

"Yea, umm, my father pays more attention to that stuff an never really taught me much about it, I mean yea I can name everyone in Congress, but that's it".

"Aww, I am sorry."

"Nah, it is cool, I am totally fine with it, it's life. The funniest thing is, as free as the U.S. is, I have more freedom hear, like my whole life is organized for me."

"I could not do that, like live like that, like Hogwarts has done so well with teaching me how to depend on myself."

"I hope I can get that out of it"

There was a silence.

"I have to go, I have watch duty, I'll see you later"

"Bye Hermione"

As Hermione left her and Anastasia, had both felt the start of a friendship.

Hermione meet up with Harry in the common room and they walked to McGonagall's office to see what hall they were assigned to.

"I am sending you both to the courtyard; I think one of the perfects has been helping his friends sneak out at night, and I want you two to stay low and see if this is true."

"Yes, McGonagall" they both replied and then exited into the courtyard.

"Lets hide under the tree" Harry suggested, as they walked over to a large tree that's branches were so long the touched the ground, hiding Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione," Harry said, "You have been acting weird lately. After class you go strait to the girls' dormitory and only come down for class, food, and Headgirl duties, what's up?"

"I do not know, I have been depressed, over nothing I can remember."

"I can tell when you are lying; you do not look me in the eye. I am not that easy."

"Harry you are my best friend, but you are also a guy and I feel uncomfortable telling you some things."

"And that is fine, with minor things, but this is major."

"How do you know, how do you know I am not just an over dramatic teenage girl?"

"I never said you weren't over dramatic" Harry laughed, "but you are not over dramatic with things normal girls are."

"Thanks?"

"You are over dramatic when Ron copies your notes, or when I sneak out, but not with boys or your looks," Harry said. "Wait that is it it's a guy!"

"I'd tell you that Harry, you must understand!" Hermione said starting to get annoyed.

"I told you stuff that could take my life I if someone got them out of you!"

"Yes, Harry, you told me a lot, maybe my news could threaten my life!" Hermione threw her hand over her mouth regretting what she just said.

Harry looked her straight in the eye, she could see a bit of anger and fright in his eyes, and said "What the hell happened Hermione", he said as calm as he could.

Her hand stayed tightly over her mouth with tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry (sniff) it is not (sniff) that easy" Hermione said bursting into tears.

Harry walked closer to her and gave her a hug. "You know I can fix this for you".

"You going to play hero, will not help the situati…"

She could not finish her sentence as Harry threw his hand over her mouth. She soon saw why as they saw three figures approaching the center of the courtyard. The figures moved closer, and Hermione and Harry could now recognize them. It was Malfoy, accompanied by Crab and Goyle. They all had a bottle of ale in their hands.

"Finally" Harry whispered in excitement as Hermione removed his hand from her mouth.

"Harry" she whispered, "I want to go, go and get McGonagall!"

"No way, I have been waiting for the opportunity to bust him ever since he ratted us out for going to Hagrid's in our first year!"

"Harry, I am begging you, I do not want him to see I was crying!"

"If you tell me what happened I will walk away right now and let McGonagall deal with Malfoy!"

"Opps, too late" a sarcastic voice interrupted.

"Yea, maybe for you Malfoy!" Harry replied.

"Harry let's just go" as Hermione said this Harry looked at her, more bewildered then he had ever been in his whole life.

He then figured it out, he ripped out his wand and drew it to Malfoy's throat "It was you! No wander Hermione would not let me hurt you the other day!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione jumped in, "Now we can't even bust Malfoy because you put your wand to his throat!"

At that note Harry lowered his wand. Him and Hermione turned around and started walking away but Harry turned around once more and said, "I'm watching you Malfoy".

"Yikes" Malfoy added sarcastically.

Hermione tuned him around and they continued walking. They heard them laugh and smirk behind them.

Once they got inside Hermione yelled at him saying, "Harry, stay out of my business!" and then turned her back and walked down a different hall.

Once he was out of sight she backed up into the wall and started crying, she hated keeping things from Harry, and was now scared of running in to Malfoy. She was trying her best to stop. She walked on and wiped her tears. She heard voices approaching so she hid behind a rather large pole. They got closer and then passed the pole. She sneaked a glimpse to see who it was. She saw Crab and Goyle, but no Malfoy. 'Where could he be?' she wondered.

Once they were out of sight her question was answered as she felt a hand over her mouth and an arm wrap around her stomach. "You did this to yourself" he said as he picked her up and carried her to Snape's old closet.


	10. Chapter 10

In Snake's closet, Malfoy threw Hermione against the ground, put a silencing charm on the room, and locked the door. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she drew out her wand. Before she could do a thing he flicked his wand throwing her wand to a high self. He put his wand back in his pocket and said, "You had to tell him, you rune everything", he then kicked her side.

"He doesn't know!" she cried out, "he asked me what was making me upset. I did not say a word and he assumed you when I avoided you, I did not do anything".

"That sounds like a reasonable excuse, but I do know you are smart, that could not have took you long to think up."

"I am also honest!"

"You are sure conceded for a mudblood"

"Speak for yourself" she said as she kicked his ankles, causing him to fall over. Once he was down she climbed up the dirty shelves to retrieve her wand. As her hand reached for her wand, Malfoy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, slammed her into the wall, and put his hands on both sides of the wall preventing her escape.

"I am a deatheater, do you not get that? I'll kill you!"

Hermione looked at him in disgust, "You would have done it already"

"If I was killing you tonight, but I like to plan, stalk, and scare first, besides there are much worse things then death" he smirked as she cried. He then forcefully kissed her. She tried shaking her head, but he moved his hands to her head and held her head with a tight grip.

He forced his tongue down her throat. She bit his tongue and he gave out a yell, "You mudblood filth" he exclaimed as he grabbed his wand. "You'll regret that"

"_Lachestera"_ he said with a flick of his wand, causing her hands and legs to be bonded to the wall without rope. He then sucked on her neck and kissed it with force as he unbuttoned her robe. He threw it off of her and caressed her body as she made ever effort possible to shake and push him off of her. After a while she found it useless and the tears continued down her face.

Malfoy then came up for air, "You, (deep breath) could have (deep breath) avoided this" he said.

Hermione broke out harder crying and said, "I don't know who I got here, so how could I have avoided this?"

"How you got here" he sarcastically wondered, "One, you were born a mudblood, two, your Potter's best friend, three, you accused me of being a deatheater,"

She then interrupted, "Yes I did, but it was not a false accusation!"

"I know that and you know that, but no one else, and if they find out, you will not only have to deal with me but the other deatheaters as well."

He took his hands off of her and unzippered his pants, "Why tell hell do I trust you with that information?" he asked her, "Because I am going to show you the consequences of lying to Draco Malfoy". He continued undoing the top off his pants and then moved his hands to her hips. He slowly moved his hands down her waist causing her to shiver. He looked straight at her eyes as she turned her head to look at the shelf next to her. His hands continued to her underwear which he slowly drew down her long legs. The entire time, he did not stop looking at her.

He then thrust himself into her, causing her to gasp and him to chuckle. At this point Hermione shut her eyes tight and waited for it to be over. "Malfoy, stop" she yelled, causing him to laugh. "Please" she begged. She counted down from ten hoping it would be over once she reached one. When it did not work, she repeated it over and over. Malfoy kissed her cheek and dragged his jaw line to her mouth. She kept her mouth shut tight, but that did not stop him from entering her mouth. Knowing her bite was her only defense she bit down as hard as he could. He then slapped her face causing her to yell. He then flicked his wand causing her lips to slap shut, as if they were duck taped. She felt him remove himself from her and she peaked her eyes open to see if it was finally over.

But it was not, he must have been tired of standing because he undid her hands and ankles casing her to fall to the ground. She cried in pain. He again bonded her hands and ankles without ropes but this time do the floor. He climbed on top of her and vigorously kissed her lips. He knew there was nothing he could do to enter her mouth but he wanted to humiliate her. He again entered herself into her as she drew her nails into her fists to help the pain. This went on for what seemed to her, all night.

She again felt him leave her body. She then felt him collapse on to her. His body was sweaty and his weight was too much for such a fragile girl. He lifted his head not to far from her face as he said, much out of breath, "That was fun, wasn't it?" She shut her eyes and turned her head to look away from him. He then grabbed her face and moved it back, so it was directly facing his, "You will look at me when I talk to you, you understand?"

She directed her eyes to his, out of fear, and shook her head. "That's it" he smirked, seeing the fear in her eyes and enjoying it like a five year old on Christmas morning. "Now, what went on tonight is between you and me. You will not repeat this to anyone, not McGonagall, not Ron, not Harry. I think you have a few ideas about what will happen if you do." At that not Hermione shut her eyes and started crying.

"I said look at me when I talk to you" he yelled. She opened her eyes. "There you go" as he said this he undid her lips.

"Do not worry about getting knocked up; I made sure of it," once he said this Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "I would never want a filthy half blood heir". Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Instead worry about our little meetings, because, it is that look a fear in your eyes, the way you have been constantly looking over your shoulder, your lack of appetite, the way you hide in your dormitory on your free time."

"How do you…" Hermione started.

Malfoy then cut her off by saying, "I think you know how" he smiled at the look of horror upon her face. He undid her hands and ankles. Malfoy got off of her and she sat up looking at him like he had just killed her sprit forever. "Do not look at me like that, I just helped you!"

"How, Malfoy, how did you help me?"

"By putting you in your place and showing you your purpose" He unlocked the door and started at the knob but Hermione interrupted.

"What purpose is that?"

He smiled and said, "That women are meant only for pleasure". He then left leaving Hermione, on the ground, crying, realizing she had just been raped by Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sat up in bed all night. He still did not understand what was up with Hermione. Hermione's words repeated in his head, _"maybe my news could threaten my life!" _This could not be happening!

"No one from the Dark side could enter Hogwarts! Who but someone from the dark side would want to kill her? Wait, I was right it is Malfoy; he is the only one at Hogwarts. The other Slytherin's act tough but they are all fake? Hermione lied to me! It is Malfoy! Hermione must have a reason! I now understand it is life threatening but Hermione does not get scared off by threats, but she has never had one from a deatheater." Harry thought.

Hermione was now up in the Gryffindor girl's dometry, no longer in tears, but in shock. Hermione was stronger than this; name calling grew on her without weakening her self esteem. But this was a whole new story. She felt so dirty, so used, so scared that it would ever happen again.

_(The next morning in class)_

"What is a batterfum? Does anyone know what a batterfum is?" McGonagall said waiting for a reply. "Not even you Miss Granger?" she asked causing Hermione to come out of her gaze.

"It is a charm that causes big boils all over your body. It caused the muggle's "Black death" Hermione said quietly. The class turned to look at her, wondering why she did not answer in he usual "excited to know the answer, even through she knew everyone asked" tone. They all whispered to each other, causing a loud murmur in the room. McGonagall interrupted by saying, "Correct Miss Granger".

The bell than rang, and Hermione quickly grabbed her stuff in hopes to leave the classroom as quick as possible, due to her embarrassment. As she drew close to the door, McGonagall announced, "Hermione, I would like to see you for a moment". Hermione nodded and began to walk towards her desk. As she went up, she passed Malfoy who gave her a nasty stare, as if she was going to tell McGonagall.

Hermione ducked her head and continued forth to McGonagall. "Did you and Mr. Potter see anyone in the courtyard last night?"

Hermione looked down and paused and then responded, "No mam, I did not. We did not."

"Very well, also I am curious in your choice of words and tone in your answer to the definition of a batterfum. I know you read through all of your books the day you get them, and memorize everything written in them. Your definition, hardly covered the topic, and, I do not know how else to say this… but, not like you at all."

"I did not get that much sleep last night and I am very tired. I… am very sorry".

"Nothing to be sorry about, but it does make an old women wonder what is up."

"Nothing out of the ordinary".

"McGonagall gave her a nod to dismiss her. Hermione left the class room as McGonagall sat in her desk, grading papers. Hermione was turning the quiet hall when see saw Malfoy leaning against the wall with his arms folded and a mad look on his face, "You were in their quite a while, what did you discuss?" he interrogated her.

"I… I… I, told her, that, there was no one in the courtyard all night?"

"O, but you were in there for two whole minutes their must be something else you discussed".

"Is there a problem here?" Harry interrupted causing Malfoy to turn around.

"Not of your concern Potter?" Malfoy said with disgust.

"Anything that goes on with Hermione is my concern, and if I see you near her again I will find a way to have you met up with your beloved father in Azkaban."

"How dare you speak of my father!"

Harry smirked, "Tell me Malfoy, how did you end up in Hogwarts this year, without your father's bullshit?"

"When has the ministry ever trusted you Potter, I only told them of the lies of your story, and that your pathetic sorrow for your disgrace of a headmaster, caused your story to target, one you never really liked."

Harry paused and looked at him with anger. "Before this war is over, I will kill you". **(A/N: that like was said by Mel Gipson in the Patriot. Sorry I am into war movies. Not for the blood and stuff but like the stories of what happened.)**

Malfoy smirked and nodded his head with amusement, "Till then". Malfoy then walked away leaving Hermione and Harry. She had not said a word to him since last night.

"Thanks Harry" she said in a low voice and turned to walk away. Harry then stopped her and said,

"Do you want to study with me and Ron today or something?"

"No I have…"

"Have what" he interrupted "A lot of homework, when you study, you get your homework done, simple process"

She sighed, "I can't Harry I am sorry"

"That's bull and you know it, why are you hibernating in your dormitory? You told me to stay out of your business but it has gone too far! And I have to ask you something, and it could be a stupid conclusion, I do not know, it probably is"

"What Harry?" she said, very frustrated.

"Are you and, umm, Malfoy seeing each other"

"Eww no!" Hermione said in anger.

"When you do not tell me things I have to guess! And the fact that you keep defending Malfoy, led me to this conclusion. But last night you said, if you told me it could threaten your life and I did not think it was Malfoy, but now I catch you here".

"Yes, I did say it could threaten my life and that has to be between you and me!"

"Ok, and it will stay there as long as you tell me what happened, I will not tell even Ron, but I have to know!"

"Harry" she said in a low voice "It is not important, I just been having family problems. When I said it could threaten my life I meant because my mother has cancer, and those things are genetic. I did not want anyone to make a big deal over it. So please keep it quiet"

"Yes, sure, and I am really sorry"

"It is fine, just pray for her ok?"

"Yea, you got it"

"I will try to hang out more; I did not notice I wasn't"

"Where you headed now?"

"Actually, the common room, not the dormitory" They both smiled.

"O, just heading there myself" He chuckled and held out his hand in the gesture ladies first. She rolled her eyes and they both continued to the common room.

Once they reached the common room, Anastasia ran up to Hermione with a big smile on her face and whispered into Hermione's ear so none of the boys could hear, "Hermione, I am really sorry but do you care if we reschedule, I got a date for Hogsmade"

"O, Congratulations, of coarse we can"

"I am really sorry!"

"Do not worry about it"

Anastasia then noticed Harry at her side. Harry sure noticed her considering the way he was staring. He saw her see him look at her and he turned his head. She giggled and ran off. They then found a seat near Ron. They talked with him Neville, Seamus, and others about the old D.A. meetings.

Anastasia went off, walking to McGonagall's office. McGonagall gave her private classes weekly to keep her updated on wizard world affairs. Before she reached McGonagall's office she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Malfoy approaching her. "Hey, we still on for Hogsmade?" he asked.

Anastasia blushed and responded, "Of course".

"Yeah, cool, I'll see you then."

"Bye" she walked off to McGonagall's office.

That night Hermione lay in bed that night and could not sleep. "Anastasia" she whispered, "Are you up"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you ever cared about someone like, a best friend, and lie to them?"

"My parents yes," she paused, "but I never really had a best friend, my whole life I was moving to different private schools, I had to go through four campaigns with my father, two for governor, and two for president, never had that much time?"

"Sorry, so I guess lying to my friend is not really appreciating everything I have"

"Probably not, but I would not know"

There was a long pause. Hermione finally whispered "Anastasia".

"Yeah"

"Have you ever been given a death threat?"

"I get at least twenty in the mail everyday"

"I am so sorry"

"It is ok, my dad gets more"

"That is horrible"

"Yeah, I am protected though, it doesn't bother me"

"O, have you ever gotten one in person?"

"No, I might have but I am usually rushed through big crowds"

"O"

"Why, have you ever had a, well, death threat?"

There was a silence followed by a sniffle. Hermione lightly cried and then found a way to say, "I can not lie to you, (sniff), but you know the night, (sniff), I came in crying, (sob), someone said (cry)"

Before she could finish Anastasia came over to her bed and sat next to Hermione with her arm on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, but it might help to get it out"

"Yeah, I think it (sniff) might. That night I came in crying was because some boy told me that if I told his secret he would kill me. I can not tell you his name or his secret, I am sorry"

"I don't need to know"

"He also," Hermione broke out crying harder, "raped me!"

Anastasia leaned in for a hug and held Hermione while she cried. "Hermione I am so sorry. Hun, that is horrible."

Hermione started to calm down and said, "I have been best friends with Harry and Ron since first year, but I haven't told either one yet. And I just told you. I do not know what it is but I trust you. Please do not tell Ron or Harry or anyone! Show me I can trust you!"

"Ok, I promise, I will show you. But Hermione,"

"Yeah"

"You must be careful, have someone with you at all times. I am willing to do that as much as I can, like be with you and all, but the times I can't you must not leave Harry's side! When you both have guard duty, stay together, even walk back together."

"Ok, I promise" at that note Hermione wrapped her arms even tighter around Anastasia.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's Note: sorry this chapter took so long, family problems, delayed reality)**

Anastasia spent all the time she possibly could with Hermione, when she did not she walked Hermione over to Ron and Harry. Hermione would stay with them most of the time, but really needed a little space. That is why she was so happy when Anastasia asked, "Do you promise you will stay with Harry and Ron when I am on my date in Hogsmade tomorrow?"

"Of course" Hermione answered.

The next day

Before the Hogsmade trip Hermione and Anastasia got ready together. Hermione and Anastasia were a good team because when it came to picking out an outfit, Hermione helped Anastasia be a little more modest, and Anastasia showed Hermione how to show a little more body. In the end Anastasia wore tight jeans, a white tank top, and a tight brown, zipper down jacket. Hermione wore brown pants and a navy blue button down shirt, which was opened to the button of her chest revealing a white tank top. They were also different when it came to there makeup. Anastasia used darker colors that stood out, not in a gaudy way but too much for Hermione's taste. Hermione was very light with her makeup. She used tones that were very natural and blended into her skin.

They separated at Hogsmade as Anastasia went to the three broomsticks to meet up with her date and Hermione walked around with Harry and Ron. Anastasia had a good time with Malfoy; he kept the conversation going the whole time. Anastasia thought they had a definite bond of some sort and loved the way he treated her like a little girl. He often ended his sentences with "but you would not understand things like that yet little girl" or "miss". Anastasia liked over cocky guys, she let him know that she thought he was over cocky. As they walked side by side to a little fence facing the shrieking shack, Malfoy said, "have you been to a Quidditchmatch yet, as you probably heard, I am the best seaker in the whole school"

"O really, because I was told Harry Potter, was the best seaker in the whole school" as she said this the cocky smirk wiped of his face.

"But I am sure your… ok?" she joked. At that he grabbed her and started tickling her stomach, "O, yeah" he asked in a laugh. She laughed with excitement, as he asked, "Wait, who did you say was the best seaker in school?"

"Draco Malfoy" she managed to say as her released her. Once she was let go there was a small silence and there eyes met. Draco then leaned in for a kiss. Her back was gently against a tree and he pinned both sides of her. She went along with it, kissing him back. His tongue entered her mouth. He took the lead in the kiss but Anastasia was not far behind.

Malfoy jumped of her as they both heard a rather loud gasp. Anastasia opened her eyes to see Hermione. Hermione's mouth dropped as she saw her best friend making out with her rapist! She just stood there staring with a horrified look upon her delicate face. Malfoy shoot her a warning look with brook her out of her gaze. She then slowly took two steps back, turned around, and ran away from them with tears starting in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Anastasia yelled and started to go after her but then Malfoy grabbed her wrist and said "she will be fine" with not a sensitive tone in his voice. Anastasia removed her wrist from his grip and slowly took a few steps backwards while studying his eyes. They looked annoyed and not at all curious or upset about Hermione. It then hit her, "It was you" she whispered, and then threw her hand over her mouth in hopes he did not hear that.

He looked furious, he walked toward her. With every step he took she took one backwards until her back hit a tree. He walked up closer so there was an a few inches between them and he pinned her up preventing her escape. "She told you?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

She did not reply to his interrogation.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing! She was crying and I asked her what was wrong and she said it was just guy trouble!" she lied, "Why are you doing this?" she asked in a fake nervous voice.

Draco removed his hands. He looked confused, he wondered if he should believe her, he wondered what else Hermione said, and if e just lost his chance with the hottest girl in school. He took a step back. He then put his hands on the back of his head, shut his eyes and sighed. "Me and Hermione had a thing for a while, but we recently got in an argument and we broke up, but she is taking it to hard".

"O" Anastasia said and then walked away. _What a liar! O, my, poor Hermione! To think I kissed that jerk!_

She went looking for Hermione. When she did not have any look she asked Harry and Ron for help and told them it was important.

They all headed off back to Hogwarts to find Hermione. "What happened?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I… I… saw her cry, and run off when I was by the shrieking shack."

"O," Harry sounded a little relived that she wasn't in trouble, but was still upset.

"Did you say something to her" Ron asked.

"No of course not" she replied raising her voice, "Forget it, I don't need your help if that is how much you trust me!"

"I'm sorry, I should not have said it but, right now we need to worry about finding Hermione and three sets of eyes beats one."

"Let's break up then, Ron, you cover outside," Ron nodded and retreated. "Anastasia, you cover the great hall, the library, the common room, and the girls dormitory."

She turned around to go but Harry stopped her by gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "Is this about her mom, she told me about her?"

"I do not know yet, I think it might be something different"

"What?"

"Harry, Hermione is the closest friend I ever had, I am not going to lose her trust by telling you something that she said not to tell anyone."

"Yeah ok" He agreed, let's just split up then." Harry paused.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my shoulder back?"

"O, of course" Harry said blushing, realizing his hand was still on her shoulder. He removed it quickly and they separated.

Harry, Ron, and Anastasia spent the rest of there afternoon looking for Hermione. They sat together in the library to think of where else she could be. "Did you take a good look at Hogsmade before you left."

"I thought so but now I am wondering if I did spend enough time looking."

"It is seven now, everyone else is back, we could still go tonight," Harry's voice turned to whisper, "I will bring my invisibility cloak."

"We better go now Harry" Ron suggested.

"Ill go get my cloak then"

When Harry got to the boys common room he opened his trunk to find his cloak missing and a note in its place. "I'll bring it back later, sorry I did not ask, Hermione".


	14. Chapter 14

Harry rushed back to the library to tell them what he found. "She went looking for him" Anastasia muttered under her breath.

"What" Harry asked.

"Nothing, right now we need to find Malfoy"

"Why, why Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I can not tell you, but for Hermione's sake we must find him!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, not sure if they should believe her but continued hasting behind her. Once alone in the hall they decided they should split up. "I'll go outside, Ron take one half of the school, Harry the other, and meet back here at nine if you find her or not. If we do not find Hermione by then," she paused "then I will tell you both, what I know."

"Right, let's go"

They separated and Anastasia ventured outside. She went down by Hagrid's hut and searched the area by there. She looked over every inch of school grounds except for the quidditch arena. She traveled over there with haste realizing it was eight thirty. She got closer, and heard voices. She did not want to make her presents know so she hid behind a tall post. Realizing the voices where coming from under the teachers seats, (sorry I forget what the stands are called) Anastasia moved closer, hiding herself behind posts. She was horrified by what she saw when she got closer.

She saw Hermione being rapped by Malfoy. Her hands were bonded above her head to a post. Her jeans were at her knees. She was screaming. Anastasia did not know what to do. She decided to go get Harry when she slowly stood up from the post she was leaning against it made a loud creak.

Malfoy must have heard because he put his hand over Hermione's mouth to shut her up. Anastasia quietly took three steps back when she bumped into a loud figure and a large hand was clamped over her mouth and a long muscular arm wrapped around her. She struggled to break free but the figure brought her to Malfoy saying, "Well, well, well Malfoy look what I found?"

Malfoy gave Anastasia, who was still struggling, an evil smile, and said, "Well done Blaise". Anastasia then lifted her head as much as she could to see his face. She had become friends with Blaise and could not believe he was helping Malfoy in this. Malfoy then went back to Hermione and whispered, "I knew you could not keep a secrete, you had to tell her".

Anastasia found enough strength to move Blaise's hand from her mouth. "Tell me what?"

"Why did you come looking for her" Malfoy asked.

"Let's see last time I saw her she ran of crying, wasn't at dinner, she planned to help me with my homework tonight but she was not in the library, the common room, the great hall or the girls dormitory".

"She told you though" Malfoy asked in anger.

"Told me what?" she lied.

"I did not tell her" Hermione begged.

Malfoy turned to her. He stood staring at her for a minute and then slapped her. She broke out crying, "do not lie to me, you mudblood whore! I was fair to you!"

"Yeah how" Hermione asked

"I told you what would happen if you told, I gave you a warning message, but you are to annoying and persistent"

"I told you before I did not tell her anything!"

Malfoy smirked, "You can not lie to me," he moved in closer to her and put himself into her causing Hermione to scream. Blaise laughed. Anastasia elbowed Blaise in the stomach causing him to yell and let go of her. She up to Malfoy trying to push him away from Hermione. "Stop it!" she yelled. He ignored her and tears ran down Hermione's face. She jumped on top of him finally causing him to exit Hermione and throw Anastasia off of him.

"What do I do in this situation? You both know too much!" He said with an evil smirk.

Anastasia got up from the ground and wiped herself off. She had a big ct on her forehead because of the way she landed on the ground. Blaise again grabbed her with force. She could tell he was furious because she elbowed him. That did not stop her from trying to struggle free. She was surprised to see Malfoy pull up Hermione's pants. Malfoy then turned his back to all of them. Put his hands on his head and started pacing. _I did not want to get Anastasia involved. I have no choice now. It is not up to me what to do anymore; I have no other option but to get the other deatheaters involved. The will probably kill them. I did not plan for this to go that far but that stupid mudblood had to ruin everything. This will be good for Blaise. I will give him all credit for Anastasia and he will be given the dark mark for sure. His parents will be so proud _he thought. "Blaise, bond her hands" he said directing his eyes to Anastasia who looked horrified.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaise tied Anastasia's hands as she tried to struggle. Her small frame was not enough to escape his grip, and the rope he used cut off all the circulation in her arms.

"Blaise, I need a word," Malfoy ordered. Hermione and Anastasia watched them walk towards the center of the Quidditch field, and could not hear a word they were saying.

Anastasia turned to Hermione and said, "This is all my fault, I am so sorry! When he asked me if you told me, I only said, 'She told me some boy broke her heart.' I thought he believed it, because he let me go after I told him."

Hermione nodded and said, "He probably did, but I took Harry's cloak and went to go ask him if he was bad to you. I found him out in the Quidditch field, and he followed my voice and found me. He threw off the cloak and threw it on the ground somewhere. The only problem was it was invisible so I could not find it, it _is_ sort of invisible."

Anastasia gave a small laugh. "I got worried, and I came looking for you. Harry and Ron did too. I only told them to find Malfoy, but not why."

"I guess it doesn't matter by now." They saw Malfoy and Blaise coming back and changed their conversation to a whisper.

-----

Harry and Ron stood outside the library waiting for Anastasia. It was now 9:30 at night, and they were getting worried.

"We should find her, her and Hermione, if they're not here by now, they must be in trouble," Harry told Ron. "I will go by Hagrid's; you go by the Quidditch field."

"Alright," Ron replied.

"I am going to get my broom first, because without my invisibility cloak, I will be seen. With my Firebolt, I can move so fast, I will get by unnoticed."

"Right, see you."

-----

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Hermione," Anastasia said softly.

"I am sorry I got you into this," Hermione said back.

"Isn't that cute?" Malfoy asked sarcastically to Blaise who was laughing. Anastasia gave him a disgusted look.

"We have to take a little walk," Malfoy said and untied the rope with a spell. Both girls fell to their knees in relief.

"Malf – " Anastasia started to say. Malfoy cut her off with a flick of his wand that shut her lips together.

The two girls stood up, only to be thrown back down. "Before we go anywhere, I want to say, I will have no guilt about what goes on tonight. I was fair and just, and I gave you a warning." Malfoy's eyes were cold. Hermione turned her head in anger to look away from him to the ground. Malfoy grabbed her face by her chin. "You will look at me when I talk to you." Her eyes, on the verge of tears, moved to his. He smirked as she obeyed him.

Then she randomly burst out, "I am not afraid of you Malfoy! I've fought Death Eaters before. I survived every battle; why should this be any different?"

Anastasia's eyes widened as Hermione mentioned the word 'Death Eater'.

"Why is it different?" Malfoy repeated with a smile, releasing her face and caressing his own chin. "You'll just have to stick around and find out." He told her.

Hermione shook her head out of anger. "You're forgetting one thing, Malfoy," Hermione told him.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed mockingly, "and what is that?"

"I am best friends with Harry Potter!" As she said this there was a sudden gust of wind, causing Malfoy and Blaise to blink and get pushed back a little. When they found their balance, they realized Hermione was gone.

**A/N: short but to the point! Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger! O but wait, Anastasia is all alone with Malfoy and Blaise! This can not be good! Please review, it would mean a lot to me! O, yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my new beta, **Cantarique Nerella! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"Damnit!" Malfoy yelled.

He then turned to Anastasia in anger, Blaise by his side. Malfoy walked towards her as she stumbled backwards. Every step he took toward her, she stumbled backwards on the ground. There she was trying to escape the guy she had the biggest crush on since she meet him in September. She now could not even find him attractive due to what he has done.

Anastasia backed into a pole and stood up. Draco saw the fear in her face. "Not as cocky as the other one are you" he said with a smirk.

Harry zipped away with Hermione in his hands; his firebolt went so fast no one could see them. He stopped in front of Hagrid's hut. He let Hermione go and brought her into a hug as tears rolled down her cheek. "Thank you Harry," she whispered, "Thank you so much" she cried.

"I am sorry I was not there sooner," he waited a moment before asking, "will you tell me what is going on" he asked.

"I will, I promise I will, but right now Anastasia is alone with Malfoy and Blaise!"

"Right, Hagrid is inside, stay with him until I come to you".

"But Harry I can help, I'll go grab my broom"

"You hate flying and Anastasia is in trouble now!"

"But, Harry!" she begged.

"Hermione stay here!" he yelled and took off on his broom.

Anastasia ignored his comment.

"I'm sorry babe, I am not being nice" he said grabbing her arms, "I will make it up to you" he said pulling her close, letting go of her hands and wrapping them around her back and forced her into a kiss. In lasted a good ten seconds but then she managed to pulled her head away.

"I hate you!" she yelled in anger, trying to hit him but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists. He laughed at her while she tried to struggle away. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He continued laughing and said, "You did not feel this way before" he said referring to there snogging session at Hogsmade. She screamed in range and kicked his leg so hard he let her go. She ran out into the quidditch arena. She turned to around to see Malfoy running after her. She quickened her pace and turned back around. When she turned around she was grabbed by Blaise. _Not again _she thought.

She looked up at the boy who she made friends with in September. He was tall around 6"4 and very muscular, had thick brown hair that he attempted to spike in the front and dark brown eyes. She looked up in his eyes and whispered, "Please".

"I can't, he will tell my father" he whispered back.

She continued looking up into his eyes and came to a conclusion, "You're a coward" she spat at him.

"Do not talk to your superiors like that, miss" said a voice from behind her. She turned her head to see Malfoy. Blaise released her. She was now stuck in the middle on Malfoy and Blaise, "Superiors?" she asked.

"You heard right, stop acting like a mudblood!"

Anastasia replied in anger, "Well if you are referring to muggle born, yes I am and I am proud of it!"

Malfoy's eyebrows lowered in disgust. He then threw the back of his hand across her face causing her to fall back on the ground. Malfoy stood over her and looked down. Her eyes were shut. He shook her violently and waited for her reply. He felt for a pulse in her wrists. He looked up at a nervous Blaise and said, "She's fine, she's just unconscious".

Malfoy then felt a gust of wind pass him by and a voice from behind him said, "What would Daddy say if he knew you didn't finish the job?"

Malfoy lunged for Anastasia's body and held his wand to her throat. "You underestimate me, Potter and my intensions!" he kissed Anastasia's face to piss Harry off. "Hand over Granger and you can have Anastasia!" he said looking around. He could not see Harry but he could hear the whistling of his broom.

"I don't bargain with deatheaters Malfoy!" Harry yelled out of breath as he made a drop for Anastasia but could not take her from his grip.

Malfoy laughed. "O well, I mean, this is not a bad trade off, check out these legs" he put her body over her shoulder. He lifted her robes and caressed her legs. Harry could not watch him do this. He really liked Anastasia! But he was not going to give him his best friend, but he wondered, _what dies Draco want with Hermione? _

"What do you want with Hermione" Harry asked, bringing his broom to a pause.

Malfoy smirked, and removed his hands from Anastasia "I think I hurt the mudblood's feelings, I want to tell her I am sorry". Blaise laughed.

His sarcasm made Harry break! Harry went to fly into Malfoy but Malfoy moved Anastasia's body in front of him like a shield. Harry made a sharp turn away from Anastasia and almost fell.

"Are you alright Harry" said a loud worried voice from behind him.

He turned and saw Hermione hovering over the goal posts. It was not a steady hover, but was much better than her hover before she took advanced flying.

"Damnit Hermione, I told you to stay put!"

"I…" she started until she saw Anastasia's body in Malfoy's arms. "What the hell did you do to her, you fowl excuse for a wizard!"

"Well, I found out she was a mudblood. She also was not showing any respect" Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione's anger took control of her, she, like Harry, went to fly into Malfoy. Her fear of flying did not even occur to her because she was so angry. Malfoy again, used Anastasia as a shield. Hermione was to close to stop so she, like Harry took a sharp turn away. She was not as successful. The front of her broom went into the ground and she flipped over the top landing on her back.

Malfoy laughed. He then put Anastasia in Blasie's arms. Blaise looked down at her and felt so guilty. She looked so delicate and helpless. Malfoy mumbled, "This should be fun" and started walking over to Hermione. Harry tried to collide into him but Malfoy shot a spell at him causing him to duck and turn. Hermione got up, held out her hand and yelled, "broom". Instantly her broom flew into her hand. She got up in the air high enough to escape him and hovered a little.

Meanwhile, Harry went to grab Anastasia and was surprised when Blaise actually handed her off to him. Malfoy did not see this but turned around to see Anastasia in Harry's "Damnit Potter!" he yelled.

"Hermione let's go" he yelled ignoring Malfoys comment.

She was on the other side of the arena. "Coming" she yelled back.

With that, Harry flew off with Anastasia.

He landed in the courtyard and laid Anastasia down on the ground and waited for Hermione.

Then a weak voice questioned "Harry?"

He turned around to see Anastasia opening her eyes. She sat up. "What happened, where is Hermione?"

"She'll be here any second; my broom is a little faster than hers."

"O" she paused, 'What happened?"

"Malfoy hit you and knocked you out" Harry told her as she shuttered. "and, I, I,"

"Yeah" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder seeing he was trying to tell her something.

"I just should have gotten you and Hermione at the same time, and I feel horrible I left you there"

"Harry do not be ridiculous! Brooms can't carry more then two people, you would need a flying carpet or something. I am here now aren't I, I am safe".

"And you will stay safe, I promise you"

"Thanks Harry" she said quietly.

­­­­­­­­Hermione went to follow Harry out of the arena when her broom was hit from behind. She turned around to see Malfoy, about four feet behind her, riding one of the practice brooms.

"Stop stalking me you prick!" she yelled.

"You messed up, Granger, this did not have to happen!"

He made a grab for her, but she zoomed forward!

"I am quidditch captain, you know I am going to catch you, can you just give up already?"

"You would not be on the team, if daddy didn't bribe the team and give his little boy everything he ever wanted!" she snapped back.

"At least my father is not a dirty muggle"

She ignored his comment, "How are you still living Malfoy, with Daddy in jail and all!"

"I am a Malfoy; the head wolf raises his pack and gives off the title to the next Alfa male in line. I'm next in line Hermione, and I am ready to pounce!"

"I am smaller and more wind resistant so your pouncing will do no good!"

"Muggle science does not apply in the wizarding world!"

_Darn, I forgot! _She thought. Her fear of flying suddenly kicked in as she realized how high she was. _How does Harry do it?_

"And they say you are the brightest witch of your age!" Malfoy said making another unsuccessful lunge for her broom.

Blaise was on another practice broom beneath her. He was around a hundred feet below her. Malfoy was angry that the old practice broom he was riding was slowing him down. He was now a foot in back of her. He grabbed the back of her broom and pulled it towards him causing Hermione to fall of the front. Lucky for Hermione, she was right next to the Ravenclaw tower in the arena. The tower was was tall. It did not have seats it was just a bunch of tall wooden beams covered by banners with the Ravenclaw colors and a flag at the top.

Hermione grabbed the banner and pulled herself behind it. She was standing on a thick wooden beam that made a noise with every step she took. She saw her only option was to go down. She slowly made her way over to the side beam and inched her was down it to the next beam. She felt relieved as she got to the next beam, only to look down and see seven more beams to the floor. She crawled down the next one the same way. It was now dark and the banners blocked any type of moonlight.

Hermione was about to climb down another beam when she heard someone above her. She slowly moved to the back of her beam as much as possible. She stayed straight up so the person above her could not see her. The "She's not in here Blaise!" the voice from above called.

Hermione stayed quite. The person above her exited the tower. She then heard creaking bellow her. She moved up the side beams the same way she moved down, only it was a little more difficult. The creaks in the beam from below her got louder as she got higher. This continued into a race to the top. Hermione did not realize, once she got to the top there was no where to go to.

This was soon clear to her as she came to the top. She hit the ceiling and looked back down to see Blaise climbing the beam, about three feet away from her. Hermione screamed, she did not realize he was that close. She took a deep breath and slid down the banner. It was probably two stories high. The wind was in her favor, causing the banner to come out on a slant. She gasped as she was suddenly caught by a pair of strong arms. The speed of her drop caused him to fall back, with her on top of him. She quickly got off of him and started running away. She got about four feet until Malfoy grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. "Not this time" he whispered to her.

"Hermione should be back by now" Harry said realizing it has been five minutes. "I though she was behind me!"

"Let's go back"

"Girls are so difficult, I get one and she won't stay put so they time I get the other the first ones gone!"

"I'll stay close, I am worried about my friend is that such a crime?"

"You don't have a broom!"

"I have a wand, that's how you got past the dragon at the…"

Harry smirked, "Who told you about that".

"McGonagall, does it really matter?"

"No, but when you ride your wand it goes slow, any broom will go too slow for me, and if you hold me back…"

"Then I'll go with you" she protested.

**(A/N: Ignore the last divider line I can not delete it for some reason!)** Harry sighed, "Fine". He was not going to argue with the girl he liked riding with him.

They got on, him in front, her in the back, holding onto his waist. Before they got into the air he asked "Your not afraid of flying are you?"

"No," she told him a little offended.

"Have you ever been on a firebolt?"

"No, but I am not scared!"

"Ok then," he kicked of the ground and started off. He laughed to himself as her grip grew tighter the higher they went. They flew over the quidditch field and saw no one there. Harry then whispered, "They might be hiding somewhere so I am going to go fast when we get lower."

"Yea" she whispered back as he zipped off. Her grip was growing as they got faster. They flew under all of the stands. They were no where to be found. This went on for ten minutes.

"Of course" Harry randomly burst out, "how could I forget!"

He scurried for something in his pocket. Anastasia saw him pull out a blank piece of parchment and wondered how this would help.

He taped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Within seconds the parchment revealed a map with words moving in different places. She put her head on his shoulder and looked down at the map. The names _Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger _appeared by a Hagrid's hut and then disappeared of the edge of the map. "They got her and they are taking her into the Dark Forest".

**Authors note: special thanks to who corrected spelling and punctuation during Math class! **


	17. Author

**Author's message: **When I typed the last chapter on Microsoft Word, I put in divider lines that separated when Malfoy, Blaise, and Anastasia were at the quidditch field and Harry and Hermione by Hagrid's hut. Later it showed Malfoy, Blaise, and Hermione at the quidditch field and Anastasia and Harry at the courtyard. I am so sorry for the confusion. My next chapter might take a while. Please review the last chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

"I do not want to start a debate, but I am going into the dark forest. This is not the safest place to bring you, after this there is no turning back, if you want me to bring you back to the school tell me now" Harry told her.

"I'm fine" she sighed, "let's go".

"Alright" he said as he jetted off into the forest. Harry slowed down as the trees got denser. It was now about eleven o'clock. "Harry" Anastasia whispered.

"Yeah" he replied bringing his broom to the ground.

"Well, umm" she hesitated, "Hermione is my best friend, and I did not want to loss her trust, so I did not tell you. She also promised me she had control with the situation, I even tried to help her," she went on tears. Harry pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"She came to me about two weeks ago and told me, someone gave her a death treat. She did not tell me who but also told me this person raped her. We figured if we stayed together twenty four seven the kid would not go near her. This worked great, but I had a date at Hogsmade" she paused, "with Malfoy".

Harry sighed.

"Anyway, I told her to stay put with you and Ron. She did not know the date was with Malfoy and she spotted us, umm, kissing" she heard another sigh. "she gasped and ran away, and then Malfoy basically interrogated me. He kept asking if she told me. I only responded, 'told me what?'".

Harry nodded his head, "It all fits".

"Exactly, but Hermione went missing after that so I went to you and Ron for help. I heard voices over by the quidditch field. I went closer, careful not to be seen and I saw Malfoy and Hermione. He had her wrists tied over her head" she broke out into a desperate cry, and Harry pulled her into a hug again. Crying into his shoulder she said, "Her pants where at her ankles". She continued crying. "I went to go get you, but Blaise grabbed me."

"The only thing I do not get is why did she need my cloak?"

"Because she went looking for him. She got nervous I kissed him and went to ask him if he did any shit to me like he did to her. She took it and found him at the quidditch field. She kept it on but he followed her voice right to her. The cloak is somewhere in the quidditch field now".

"We might need it. I do not think I'll be able to find our way back now, but at daybreak we will get it and continue looking for Hermione."

"What do we do now?"

"Sleep" he said getting off his broom and holding his hand out to let her off.

"Here?" her eyebrows raised.

"You did not have to come with me".

She sighed took his hand, got off the broom, and looked around at the dark forest.

She heard a thump on the ground, and gasped. She realized it was only Harry sitting down.

"Relax" he laughed.

"You make it sound so easy" she muttered sitting next to him.

She heard a howl in the distance and turned towards Harry. "Was that a, well, werewolf?" He pointed up at the moon. She looked through the canopy of dead branches over head at the slight moon showing.

"It is not full moon".

She let out a sigh of relief. Another howl came from the distance. "Then what the hell was that!"

He chuckled, "Whatever it was it can't be good".

"Damnit Harry!"

"We are fine, stop worrying" he grabbed her hand, "you're safe". Harry saw a smile through the darkness. Harry laid back, Anastasia followed. He seemed to have calmed her down.

A few minutes passed as they stared into the lonely sky. "Harry" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What is a deatheater? McGonagall told me they are bad wizards but that is it."

He paused for a moment and then responded, "Supporters of Voldemort. Truly dark wizards who will do anything for him. They want to 'purify' the wizard world. Purify meaning; they want to get rid of all the magical folks with muggle realitives. They would die for him. They even kill on his command."

"Dumbledore" escaped her lips.

"Yeah" he replied in a low voice, "why do you ask?"

"Because I heard Hermione say to Draco, 'I did not tell anyone you are a deatheater'".

"Its true then" he mumbled in anger, "Malfoy is a deatheater".

"Hermione" Anastasia whimpered.

"She will be fine, Malfoy is a coward, he was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but chickened out." Harry said as he heard her softly cry.

"He raped her Harry! On three different occasions!" she protested and sat up.

"He won't kill her, he won't kill anyone" he said, also sitting up

"Even if he doesn't I could only imagine what he is doing to her now!"

"Do not think about it! Hermione is the brightest witch of her age! She will find a way out of this".

She paused, "Do you promise, do you promise me she is ok?"

"I do, I promise you" he brought her into a hug. His arms hung gentle under hers. She rested her face against his chest.

She then whispered, "do you promise she will be ok, like tomorrow, whatever happens, do you promise me she will be safe?"

He then gently took her face into his hands so she was looking directly at him. "I promise, she will be fine" (Author's note: foreshadowing possibly)

He saw a smile rise across her face. She then asked, "Why are you so nice to me? The only time the other guys at this school are nice, it is because they want to get in my pants. Why are you so… sincere?"

"Cause I like you. Not just physical attraction, but like, you are for real. The other girls in our school are so giddy and well 'boy crazy'. You're more down to earth. But, umm, I have ever since Diagon Ally."

"Really?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yeah"

"I never really thanked you for that day, I was sort of in a rush!"

He laughed, "I noticed".

"I have had feelings for you since school started, but once I became friends with Hermione, I forgot about everything and her 'problem' became my main focus".

"She will not have a problem by the end of tomorrow, I promise you that"

Anastasia smiled and Harry took his hands down from her face. Anastasia put her hand on the back of his head and brought him into a passionate kiss. She tough Harry had so much class because not once did his tongue enter her mouth. Harry's hands played with her curves as her hands ran through his rich hair. One of her hands moved from his hair to his cheek. She broke away for a breath. They were both panting. It was not long until they were back at it again.

Draco did not mind walking in the dark because he knew where he was going. He was followed by a very nervous Hermione, who was followed close by Blaise. She wanted Blaise to fall behind a little so she could slip away. Malfoy suddenly stopped. Hermione and Blaise followed his action. "Blaise, you stay here with her, I am going to find the other one".

Blaise nodded. Before he took his leave, Malfoy looked at Hermione, who looked almost amused.

"Why are you suddenly so cocky Granger?"

"Not for myself, but do you really think your chances of finding Anastasia are good?"

"I have snuck in the Gryffindor girls dormitory on a number of occasions" he winked.

"Well there is no chance she is there you stupid prat! She is out looking for me. Have fun trying to find her in the forest."

"Yeah, what makes you think you're so popular? How do you know she isn't sleeping comfortably in her bed?"

"Because she is my best friend" she raised her voice, "why am I telling you this?"

"Not sure but thanks for the clue"

"You do realize she will be with Harry?"

"I am not scared of Potter" he said in disgust.

Hermione smiled, "I don't know about that"

"Blaise I have to go, feel free to have as much fun as you want when I am gone" he winked to Hermione and saw her angelic little smile turn to anger and disgust.

He took his leave.

Hermione sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Get it over with then" she gave up.

"I am not going to touch you" he responded as he sat down at the ground with his head in his hands."

"Really?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

He didn't move. "I am not that kind of guy".

"But you can watch Malfoy rape me over and over again".

"What choice did I have? He reports my behavior to my parents!"

"Deatheaters?" she asked.

He paused, "Yeah, and they want me to follow in their footsteps!"

"And you do not want to be one?"

"I may be a Slytherin but I know right from wrong!"

"Let me go then! Please!"

"I want to, but my parents would literally kill me".

"Sounds like a fun family" she joked.

"A blast"

"You realize if you did, we could go together and the Order would protect you!"

"It's not that easy"

Hermione paused. "Stop being such a cow.."

Blaise finished her sentence, "coward? Great, I have been hearing that a lot lately! First Draco, then Anastasia, now you."

"I am sorry" there was a weird silence.

"I handed Anastasia off to Potter when Malfoy wasn't looking."

Hermione gave a small smile. She then bit her lip, waited a moment, and asked, "Any idea of where he is taking me?"

"Not a clue."

"Fantastic".

"Yeah," he sighed, "I do not know when Malfoy is coming back so can you act upset? I am really sorry."

"No, it's alright."

Malfoy stumbled around quietly in the forest for an hour. He came to a clearing in the woods. 'That was easy' he thought as he looked in disgust at the scene before him. He saw Anastasia and Hermione asleep on the ground. Her head leaned against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He put a temporary charm on Harry that made unconscious. He chuckled and caressed the sleeping Anastasia's cheek. "Wake up sweetheart" he laughed.

Anastasia's eyes slightly opened. She saw Malfoy standing over her. She grabbed Harry. When he made no movement she shook him hard. When he did not wake she looked up at Malfoy, "What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled in anger and worry.

"Let's just say he lost his senses for a little while" he laughed.

"Harry!" she yelled at his limb body.

"He won't wake for another three hours, don't waste your breath".

She got to her feet and started hitting him in anger. He only laughed and grabbed her wrists. "I love you too, Babe" he laughed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to struggle free. She kneed him hard down under causing him to let go of her and yelp in pain. She ran off, out of the opening, into the dense forest. She heard Malfoy coming after her. She turned around and saw him through the darkness about twenty feet from her. She noticed he stumbled around in a circle, looking for her. She took a few steps to the left until she was behind a tree. She put her head back in panic and took her wand out of her robes

"Make this easier on yourself, just come out" he yelled into the darkness.

She made no other movement. She heard his footsteps in the distance and his voice call out, "You have a lot of courage for such a little girl" he laughed, "there are many things in these woods a lot scarier than me!"

She cringed at the thought.

"I am a big boy, I could protect you from them" she did not let him get under her skin. She wanted to comment back but knew she would blow her cover. 'That is how he found Hermione under the cloak. He got under her skin!' She was sure that was it.

"I am going to hurt her. She'll cry harder then ever before. Every time she hears my name she'll cringe. She will be too scared to look me in the eye even when she is surrounded by all her friends. My secret will be safe with her."

He heard no response. Anastasia tried to hold back her anger and tears.

"You have a choice you know. The dark side has its advantages. I always liked you. You had energy and charisma. Not to mention your body." He whistled. "You could be mine. Keep my secret. You are never in danger when the enemy is on your side."

She could not listen to him. No longer could she keep quite. She came out into the open, faced him, and said "I prefer to keep my enemies away from me."

He smirked and started walking slowly to her till he was a foot away from her. He paused, walked around her in a circle, looking up and down at her body. He stopped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started massaging her shoulders and said, "Draco is not your enemy. Remember me? The one you went to Hogsmade with?" his voice got softer as he spoke. She did not know why she was letting him touch her. His voice was so memorizing and his touch was so warm and numbing.

"You have the choice to be powerful. You have the choice to be great." He whispered in her ear, "You have the choice to be mine".

That drew the line for her. She jumped out of his grip and turned around to face him. "Why would I want to have anything to do with you?" she yelled.

He took a step closer to her and held her face in his hands. "Because like it or not you are attracted to me and you know it. I make you feel mature and special".

She looked down at his hands then yanked them away, "I left that kind of attention for this school. I can return home and get that. If I respected the way people treated me I would not be here."

"O right, how could I forget, you're father is the leader of American muggles! That makes you," he scratched his chin and pretended to think about it, "princess?"

"No, it doesn't"

"And why might that be?" he laughed.

She played along and took a step towards him, pretending to be all flirty. "Cause in America" she took another step towards him, "we don't believe in kings and princesses" with her last line she punched him in the face causing him to fall over.

She ran back to where Harry was and saw him still unconscious. She ran past him towards the school. She looked back to see and angry Malfoy running after her. She gasped as she was in the face by numerous branches. She looked back and he was still coming after her. Looking back distracted her from what was in front of her causing her to go rolling down a hill. She screamed as she bumped into a large rock at the bottom of the hill. She grabbed her leg, which she saw was bleeding heavily through her jeans. She tried her hardest to get up and continue on but she fell because her gushing leg was numb and could not support her weight. She tried to think of a 'cut healing' spell, but none came to mind.

She saw Malfoy walking down the hill laughing. She stumbled back on her back. He came towards her, still laughing. Tears stumbled down her check as he helplessly limped away from him. He kneeled down to her and rolled up her jeans. He then took out his wand and placed it on her gash. She cringed.

"Repairo gavcic" he said as the gash closed up and the blood on her jeans evaporated. She made a move to stand up but he took her wrist and yanked her back to the ground where he sat panting. "You're fast" he told her.

"I guess not fast enough" she whinnied.

"True" he laughed, "did you really expect to get away from Draco Malfoy".

"I am not scared of you!"

"You sure were sprinting away from me fast"

"I am scared of your plan, and I am scared for Hermione"

He ignored her last comment. He got on top of her an asked, "You scared of me now?"

"I hate you; I am not scared of you!"

"You are a brave little girl"

"I am sixteen, I am not a little girl and I know how to take care of myself."

"You can't protect yourself from me" he smirked.


	19. Chapter 18 continued!

(The following is the rest of the last chapter. I was not happy with my ending. Please r&r!)

"I told you, I am not scared of you!"

"So you are telling me you enjoy my presents, right now for example, you enjoy me being on top of you?"

"NO I DO NOT! That does not mean you are scaring me. I am uncomfortable with the situation not scared and certainly not enjoying myself!"

"That is not an option. I do not have that affect on girls."

"Well I guess I am a woman, and I know what I am talking about"

"Your right" he said with a smirk.

"I am?" she asked.

"Certainly, no girl has your features" he said with a smirk as his eyes looked up and down the body underneath him.

"You are such a pig!"

"I may be" he sarcastically rubbed his chin, pretending to be pondering the thought.

"Please, Draco, get off of me" she begged as her petite frame could not handle his body mass. She struggled underneath him but he was too heavy for her to move. "Please" she repeated.

"If you join me I will not hurt you. If you smarten up and pick power over weakness!"

Tears started rolling down her checks. "Following your morals is not weak." She managed say as she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her.

He did not move an inch and he asked, "So that is the path you choose?"

She nodded and he sighed. He stood up. As he transferred his weight off her body she breathed in and out heavily. Malfoy looked down at her. It was almost as if she did not control her breathing. She did not move from her position and just stayed there having a panic attack. The heavy breathing suddenly got silent as she passed out.


	20. Chapter 19

**(a/n: I am sooo sorry my update took this long! I haven't been writing since school got out but I miss it sooo, please r&r!)**

Malfoy came back to find Blaise and Hermione sleeping on the hard ground. He placed Anastasia down on the ground and went over to the sleeping Hermione. He got down on one knee and rubbed her back. She opened her eyes and realized it was Malfoy, she was to tired to throw his hands away or get out of his hand distance. She shut her eyes again out of annoyance and asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to show you something" he smirked.

It was hard because she had just woken up but she found a way to sit up.

"Well?" she said rubbing her eyes. When her vision cleared she saw a figure in the darkness, laying on the ground. She stood up and approached it slowly. When she got closer she recognized the figures face. "Anastasia!" she said in horror as she shook her best friend. "Wake up!" She shook her again this time a little harder and tears rolled down her face. "It's me, it's Hermione, please wake up!" With no movement Hermione put her ear to Anastasia's chest and heard a beat. Draco snickered.

"What did you do?"

"We just had a little too much fun" he laughed.

Hermione ripped a large piece of her sweatshirt off. She then taped it with her wand and said, "Cothomontu Dampiamo!"

The cloth was suddenly wet and cold. Hermione dabbed it along the cuts across her face. A few spells took the scares away.

"Friendship is a weakness you know" she heard a cold voice from behind her say.

"How is that" she replied. Not in her usual sassy comeback mode but in a very curious tone. She just sat there looking down at Anastasia. She did not even cringe when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Loyalty is important, but loyalty in those, below you and those less mature than you is pathetic"

"My friends are mature and on the same level as me" she said softly.

"You are wrong, you may be muggleborn," Hermione raised her eyebrows at his choice of words, "but you are intelligent beyond your years. I always thought muggleborns could not be worthy of magic. You proved yourself to me. Your smart and your not fake." Malfoy slowly massaged her shoulders. She did not care he touched her anymore, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She did not even fringe or shiver. Her face showed no emotion. She just stared lifelessly down at her friend. Malfoy moved her hair and whispered in her ear "And you are beautiful".

Hermione had never been told she was beautiful in her life. Her face finally showed an emotion, curiosity. She looked as if she was thinking of something as she stared down at Anastasia. "You hurt me" she whispered back. His hand moved from her shoulders, up her long neck, and he slowly grabbed her chin and moved her face towards his.

"I'm sorry"

"No your not"

"Power is what I have over you right now. You are no longer embarrassed by the things I do, mad at me, or even ashamed with yourself." His hand moved from her chin to her check, cupping it. "This is what I planned for you. You don't let me bother you anymore. As much as you want out of this, you the benefits of this situation more".

"There are no benefits"

"We both know that's not true. You could have those benefits and a little more freedom if you would only follow me willingly" Malfoy spoke softly. Hermione looked down at Anastasia again.

"She is fine, I did not touch her. She only fainted. You can trust me".

Hermione looked back at Malfoy. She looked tired, confused, and helpless. With all that her wide eyes expressed horror and fright.

"Why do you fear me, I can show you happiness again?" He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. He slowly pushed her back and climbed on top of her. He was not putting all his weight on her like he did to Anastasia but he pinned her down in a protective way. 'Happiness' she thought. 'I remember being happy, I remember being excited, I was excited to be head girl. I was all nervous, but in a good way. I was planning on having a lot of fun and doing a lot of good for Hogwarts. But then I backed into Malfoy!'

"No" she yelled. As she pushed Malfoy off of her. Her yell awoke Blaise who was now sitting up staring at the two of them. Hermione ignored him. "You can't show me happiness when you took it away from me!"

"I took you immaturity"

"No Malfoy, you took a whole lot more than that!"

Malfoy smirked, "Sometimes bad things happen, but we must be stronger then them and move past them to achieve our true goals".

He watched as Hermione pondered over his words. His hopes shot up as a smile grew on her face for the first time in a long time.

"Your right" she laughed.

"I am?" he questioned her.

"Bad things happen but we must be stronger than them. It is like what Dumbledore said; it is difficult to choose what is right over what is easy."

"He was a fool"

"He was the greatest wizard who ever lived, you know so, you did not have the courage to kill him!"

"It was not a matter of courage, it was a matter of mercy" said a very hot tempered Malfoy.

"That's a lie. Not once have you ever shown me mercy, why should it be different for him?"

"I AM showing you mercy!" he told her. His voice softened as he caressed her cheek and told her, "I am giving you the chance to join me."

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He saw fear, she saw compassion, and she knew it was not sincere. Nothing with him ever is.

She looked down at the ground and bit her lip. After a moment, she turned to Anastasia. "How did I get you into this" she chuckled humorlessly at her unconscious body.

She put her face in her hands as Malfoy stood up. She didn't move but said, "Your secret is safe with us Malfoy. Can you please let us go?"

When he didn't respond she looked up at him. He saw a tear roll down her face.

He turned away from her glace and said, "go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us".

Hermione put her face into her knees and started crying. She eventually cried herself to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: so its been like forever since I updated, but no one asked me to! **

Anastasia woke as Malfoy gave her a hard shake. She whimpered, her body was weak and bruised from the night before. "Get up, were moving on". Anastasia felt as if she had been beaten with a bat. As she made an effort to get up, her body struggled. "Get up" he shook her again.

Hermione, whom had already been woken, went over to them. "She can't! Isn't it obvious? She's hurt!"

"I have to go check on something, I will be back in a minute, by then I want her up and ready to go" He commended, "Don't try anything smart, Blaise is watching".

"Anastasia," Hermione put a hand on her back, causing Anastasia to flinch. "I know it's hard but you must get up!" Hermione lowered her arm under her back and pulled her to a sitting position. "What has happened?"

"Malfoy, he hexed Harry, and Harry has no senses, and I ran, and and" she rushed her words, "He ran after me and I fell, hard, down a hill and healed my leg and he wanted me to join him and when I didn't he keep asking and he was on top on me and he was so heavy, and I don't remember anything else".

Hermione brought her face closer to Anastasia's and asked in a hushed concerned voice, "Did he rape you?"

"No"

"Listen, we will get through this but now we have to listen to Malfoy! I understand it's hard but you must get up"

Anastasia nodded. Hermione took her hand and moved Anastasias arm over her shoulder and put her other arm around her waist and supported her up. "Thank you I got it from here" Anastasia nodded her off. When Hermione let go Anastasia took a few steps and held her weight by leaning on a tree.

Malfoy came back with a smile on his face unlike before. "So are we all ready".

"Where are we going Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"O no, Granger we are not going anywhere. As a matter of fact we are staying right here."

Hermione and Anastasia looked confused. Blaise even did, "What do you mean, staying here?" It was still dark. The sun was just coming up and the forest was wet with morning drew and very chilly.

Draco did not answer. He only pulled back his sleeve and put his wand to his scar. Instantly the dark mark covered the sky in its smoke like texture.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About a mile away, Harry awoke. He slowly opened his eyes, yet instead of seeing the sun rise he saw the dark mark in the sky. "DAMNIT!" He cursed and began running towards the mark

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione stepped back towards Anastasia.

In a matter of seconds about eight figures appeared forming a circle. All wore a black mask and robes which had a pointed hood resembling the shape of a KKK uniform. The woods seemed to have gotten darker and colder, how was that possible it was morning?

Next, a fog developed and in the middle of the men another man appeared. He wore black robed that seemed to be moving in the motions of a dementor's robes. He was not wearing a robe. His head was snake like, his nose flat, and he only had two thin slits for eyes. His skin was pale and almost purple. He stood tall with a smirk playing around his so called lips that were hardly visible.

'Voldemort!' Hermione thought in fear.

AN: ok I realize it was really short but at least I am writing again! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Please read an review!


	22. Chapter 22

Anastasia took Hermione's hand. They both knew what they were in for.

"Which is the one, Draco" asked the man in the middle of the circle with a cold voice. He spoke slow and sounded eager about something. Draco smiled. He took Hermione by the shoulders and brought her closer to him. He did not bring her forcefully and she didn't dare struggle.

"And her given name Draco?"

"Hermione Jane Granger" Draco responded.

Voldemort looked her thoroughly. "I recognize her. But from where?" With his hand he shooed Draco to go stand with the back hooded men.

One of the hooded figures in the back round stepped forward. "If I may sir, she is friends with Potter. She was there in the Department of Ministries fighting beside him, only two years ago. Perhaps you have recognized her from that?" The voice sounded so familiar to Hermione

"Yes, yes she was on of the children with him. Do we have the wrong girl? How can she fulfill the prophecy if she sides with Potter?"

The man from the circle took another step forward. He glared at Hermione through his black mask she say a pair of brown eyes that looked very familiar to her. He said, "The prophecy said that the girl who has known and cared for the Boy Who Lived since the age of eleven. She is the one." _'What prophecy?'_ she thought.

"Very well" Voldemort walked toward Hermione who no longer felt Draco's hands on her shoulders. "Hello Hermione and welcome!" He extended a hand to her, "I am Lord Voldemort".

Hermione did not shake his hand nor even look at it. She stood there trying to be brave.

"O dear, I'm not that bad. It is courteous in the wizarding world to exchange a hand shake when you meet someone."

"I am a muggleborn why would a man who has devoted his life to killing muggleborns want to shake my hand?" she spoke for the first time.

He raised his eyebrows falsely as though he was upset she said that. "O but I do not target muggleborns, I target those who have offended me and stop me from coming to power. You see I want to rule the wizarding world so we can all live in peace…"

Hermione cut him off, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fulfill the prophecy" he said.

"What prophecy?"

"Weasley" he said "Come read Miss Granger the prophecy"

The man from before stepped forward again. She knew she recognized his voice and his brown eyes. "Percy?" she said. (A/N: didn't expect that did you!)

He ignored her and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and read "the girl who has known and cared for the Boy Who Lived since the age of eleven and leads her class in her final year of study will fight in the war of dark vs. light and will make a choice of losing the boy she grew up with and becoming a hero or supporting her best friend and be left in his shadow". Percy put the parchment back in his pocket.

"Harry has many other friends, that are girls, that he has known since first year, it can't be me!" she protested.

"And leads her class in her final year of study?" He smirked. "Weasley you did say that part right?"

"Yes my Lord" Percy laughed.

"And Young Draco has told me that you are Head Girl"

"I am but.." she started.

"The prophecy is yours and you are going to fulfill it to our benefit as well as your own."

"What does Anastasia have to do with this?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it would be appropriate that you had another girl to talk to during your stay with us and also I figured you might need a little bit of an influence to fight for us. This way you have a little bit of and well push to fight for us. You see, if you choose not to fight for us," Voldemort said as he walked over to Anastasia who stood there frozen in fear. He circled her and put a hand on her shoulder "let's just say if you don't fight for us things don't look good for Anastasia".

"I get it, I have no choice! Is it really necessary to hold Anastasia like some sort of hostage for this?"

"You are in no position to bargain Miss Granger"

"I realize that but.."

"But nothing Miss Granger, now that you are with us you must learn when to hold your tongue." He demanded.

"Oooofff" he heard behind him. Just then Anastasia looked as if she disappeared.

"Impossible! Draco you told me they did not yet have their Apparation tests!" Voldemort yelled.

Draco seemed to be running toward Hermione. "She didn't apparate! I was…."

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled for her friend to get her. Hermione made a small run for it in hopes Harry could rescue her like he did Anastasia. However Draco grabbed her and brought her to the ground. Her face in the grass. His body was over hers as if he was protecting her from rain or something. In actuality he was preventing her escape.

Malfoy yelled, "Percy the port key now!"

Percy threw Malfoy a large brass key. Draco tightened his grip on her and they were suddenly spinning in an open space. Then they floated back down to a marble floor. Hermione opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor Miss" said a small house elf offering her a drink.


	23. Chapter 23

"These quarters should be adequate." Malfoy said throwing Hermione into a room. She stumbled a bit then fell to the ground. The room was surprisingly big and very richly decorated.

"At least Potter won't be able to find you there" he said slamming the door.

Hermione shrieked in anger and threw a vase, which was on the nightstand that she fell near, at the door. She ran over to the big bed in the middle of the room. She beat her hands on the post in rage. Then she fell to her knees, hugging the post and cried. How was she ever gonna get out of there? She felt like it was the end.

Just then the door opened. She was humiliated for anyone to see her in this state but she didn't get up. Nor did she even turn to see who it was. Instead she tucked her head in closer to her knees. The wooden floor boards creaked and footsteps were headed towards her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She cringed underneath it.

"Why are you crying" asked a young man. She still didn't look up as tears ran down her cheeks. "You must not fear me". Hermione's head only dug deeper into her knees.

"Please look at me" the boy insisted kindly. "Please?"

Very slowly Hermione raised her head. Then she saw him threw her glassy eyes. He was an attractive man about her age with brown hair and high cheek bones. He gave her a light smile when she looked at him. "I know who you are" she said firmly. "You cannot fool me by changing your appearance."

"Who am I" he asked.

She turned away and said, "You are the man whom people fear above all others and shutter at the sound of your name. You are the man who brought many lives to an end and hurt others in any other way possible. You're Tom Riddle". Then she lowered her voice and added, "And I hate you".

He raised his eyebrows and moved from his knelt down position to sit beside her on the floor. "I am what I am, but you must not hate me".

Hermione looked at him and shook her head horizontally, "I'll never follow the damn prophesy. Just kill me. I, I won't change my mind."

"I have no intention of killing you. That is not why I am here, please, just seek reason with me. I would like you to be comfortable in my presence." He told her putting his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me" Hermione said through her teeth. Then she stood up to get out of his grip. He stood up also. When he did so she turned her back to him

"I'm sorry"

"No your not." She turned around to face him. "Just leave me! Stop this. You are so fake. Don't pretend to be this innocent person when you are the devil. Just kill me ok! I don't want to do this".

"Hermione please" he begged.

"No" she cried.

"Just get to know me"

"No" she hollered louder then before. Then she started beating his chest. "I hate you, I hate you".

He made no move to stop her. Instead he put his arms around her embracing to stop her hysterical state. She sobbed and weakly pounded his chest for the last time. Then she gave up and put her head on his chest as she cried.

As she did so, Tom gave an evil smile behind her back. "I want to show you something, take my hand. I will not harm you".

Hermione lifted her head and brought her hand from his chest to his hand hesitantly.

Once there hands met Hermione was brought back to the dark forest. She saw Harry and Anastasia. "Harry" she called out. "Harry" she tried again. Then she walked up to him and went to get his attention. Her hand went through him.

A voice from behind her said, "They can't see or hear you".

"But" she started.

"Shhh" he interrupted, "Just listen".

Harry looked sad. "What the hell do we do now" he asked Anastasia.

"She's gone Harry, there isn't anything we can do"

"Well we have to look for her"

"Harry, she could be anywhere. We lost her."

"NO" Hermione yelled! "You can't give up that easy!"

"They can't hear you" Tom said.

Harry sat in silence for a few moments. "We did, didn't we?"

"Well she got herself into this mess didn't she? I mean she had to play victim. She just wanted attention. She even told me Malfoy raped her, but Malfoy said he would never touch a muggle born in that way." Anastasia said.

Hermione cried out, "NO! You saw him do it!"

"Well at least we have each other" Harry said. Then they started making out.

"NO!" Hermione cried out. Then Tom took her hand and they were back in the room.

"Those are the people you would so easily sacrifice your life for? Those are your friends? Why do you give your loyalty to them?" Tom asked.

Hermione was crying, again. She didn't answer him. Instead she sat down at the end of the bed and put her hand on her stomach. She felt like she was going to get sick. Tom sat next to her and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand, "why do you trust these people".

Hermione thought hard on the question. Then it came to her. It was because they were always there for her and they cared about her. She knew that what he showed her could not have been real. Anastasia saw Draco rape her. She knew. Harry was not a coward and would not stop looking for her when his chances were slim.

"Hermione?" he asked to break her "thinking trance".

"Because they would never do that." She turned to him and said, "Kill me Tom! You can not fool me! I told you this. That wasn't real. That didn't happen! I know you are gifted at mind charms and stuff like that. But most of all I know Harry Potter! Anastasia too! You over looked that in trying to trick me. You overlooked the strength of friendship because you have never experienced friendship!" Then she started yelling "NO ONE LIKES YOU! EVEN YOUR DEATHEATERS! They just fear you or have the same beliefs as you. Other then that, the world hates you."

He got up and turned his back to her. "Its funny" he said fiddling with his wand. "Draco told me you couldn't be outsmarted. Why would I believe him though, I mean, I could do what he can not obviously, in most cases. Over and over you have been called the brightest witch of your age. I understand that muggleborns can outsmart others. I do not question there powers. They just get in the way of my plan that's all. How can I dominate the wizarding world when so many stand in my way? If it is just the purebloods, they do not multiply as much. They would be easier to conquer. That is why I am not disgusted to be in your presence, even though you think I am."

"Glad you told me, that just justified all your past murders and sins" she added sarcastically.

He looked back at her and smirked, "My intentions are not to justify anything to you now." He walked towards her. "Instead I think I should listen to what young Mr. Malfoy told me".

"What's that" she asked nervously.

He lent over her. He brought his face down so he was directly in front of hers. "You can't be outsmarted, just over powered".

Unexpectedly, Hermione laughed. "So you're gonna rape me like he did? Well go ahead and do your worst. I have learned from Malfoy too. I learned that he can violate me and humiliate me, but my state of mind is up to me. I'm used to rape now. I'm not gonna let it bother me. It took me a while to realize that, actually I just realized that now. Rape me, kill me, my conscience is clear. I don't fear you, I just hate you".

"You think you've got the world all figured out don't you! Trust me this will be a lot more painful then anything you have ever encountered with Malfoy."

He grabbed her hips hard and threw her backwards on the bed. Then he climbed on top of her. Her hands suddenly flew above her head. "Is it really necessary to bond my hands? I'm not gonna put up a fight, I know I can't win that."

"You little whore" He spat. "You talk about this routine like you like it".

"I already told you, you pig, I'm not gonna let in bother me".

"Alright, alright! I get that now!" he scowled. Then he smirked down at her. "I would just leave at that and let you rot here, but I'm so hard from the idea of hurting you". Then he leant against her so she could feel it.

She wasn't gonna let him win. Instead she decided that she would not let out another sound, but just stare proudly up at the ceiling. It got him mad that she looked pissed and not upset. He pulled her pants down and his too. He pushed in hard she gritted her teeth. He was right. He did hurt more then Malfoy. "O damn," he moaned, "feels so good when you get all tight". She got more pissed and gave him a cold stare. "so your tight cause you pissed huh? Well, what can I do to keep you this way, cause honey, this is ecstasy". He mocked her. Unintentionally she got tighter. She couldn't control it, its just how her body reacted to the pain. "That's it stay mad!" he laughed. "You're my slut now Granger".

She had been trying not to cry the whole time. But unintentionally a tear rolled down her cheek. He exploded in her and another few tears fell down her cheeks. Then he collapsed on her.

After some time he got up and got dressed. He kissed her hard mockingly. She just gave him a dirty look. "We can make this routine, you spreading your legs every night." He said walking to the door. He stopped at the door and added, "every night till you are ready to give in to the prophesy".

"I don't think so" she said once he left. Then she got dressed and walked to the window. She was like four stories up. She opened the window and stared into the dark night.

_Just jump. Don't think on it to much just do it. Anything's better then being stuck here. This way I can't turn bad like the prophesy said. _

She stood up on the ledge. _Don't think on it this is your last option! If I think I won't do it. Heaven's waiting._

Then she did it she jumped. She went to kill herself, sacrifice herself rather, for the sake of the prophesy. However she was caught before she hit the ground. She felt herself in strong arms. She was zipping threw the night on a broom.

"Blaise!"

"This is me not being a coward Hermione."

**A/N: Yes I understand it has been a little less then a year since I updated but no one asked me to. I am just gonna finish it soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

_Then she did it she jumped. She went to kill herself, sacrifice herself rather, for the sake of the prophesy. However she was caught before she hit the ground. She felt herself in strong arms. She was zipping threw the night on a broom._

"_Blaise!"_

"_This is me not being a coward Hermione."_

Then Hermione passed out in his arms from her high emotions and the weakness from the two longest days of her life.

It was night by the time they got back. Hermione woke soon after they got back. She was not in the Hospital wing. Rather she did not recognize her surroundings. The walls were ornate with multiple objects like a coo coo clock, old paintings, awards, and shelves loaded with many old books.

"You are in my quarters, Hermione" she heard a kind voice say.

She saw Harry, Anastasia, Ron, Dumbledore, and of course Blaise by her side.

"I have much to explain and very little time to do so" Dumbledore continued.

"I, I" she started.

"You heard your prophesy" he interrupted her. "We all saw tonight how far you will go to prevent fulfilling it in the favor of the dark side. We trust you more than anyone but we do not trust others. You have gone through a lot this year and you have seen first hand the horrors one can inflict on a person. This is why in order to prevent you from harm we have so keep you in the shadows."

"I understand that sir but I want to help"

"Hermione" Blaise started, "I don't know if I can be there to save you again. The Dark Lord knows it was me who saved you so I don't know how long I can even save myself."

"Blaise" Hermione tried sympathetically.

"No" said Dumbledore. "You will be in safe hands Mr. Zabini, with us. But I am afraid I don't know how long we can protect Hermione unless…"

"Unless what Professor?" Hermione asked.

"There is no other option to protect you. Have you ever heard of past shadows Hermione?"

"Well you mean like past regrets?"

"No, past shadows. I am referring to past memories or," he paused, "_times _people have shared". Dumbledore looked Hermione in the eye when he said this.

Hermione came to a sudden realization of what he was talking about. She said slowly, "You want me to go back to the past".

He shook his head no. "I want you to go to the future. This is the only way we can protect you. You will use a time turner."

"I understand Professor but I thought it impossible to…"

"No, its not impossible to go to the future. However, interesting thing time. It balances itself out. You see, when you go to the past, there are two of you running through time. When you are in the present there is only one. But when you travel to the future there is none of you until you reach your time desired." He said as he placed a time turner around her neck.

"But sir how long will I be?"

"I made an estimate in my head of 6 months. This is how long it will take Harry to defeat him."

Hermione nodded. "However" he continued, "If you come to 6 months and see no one sitting around you I want you to give it another 6 months."

"I'm sorry I can't help" she said looking sad at her friends.

"You already have Hermione" Harry replied.

There was a moment of silence and Blaise walked to her side and knelt down. "I'm going to wait for you Hermione. And when this is all done I want to talk about you and me".

Hermione smiled at this and nodded. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked back by Harry.

"That is 7,932 hours forward. Might I suggest you use a wand to turn the time turner Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and took out her want. She looked around the room at everyone and said her goodbyes. She shut her eyes for a brief second then, took a deep breath, and muttered a spell under her breath while pointing her wand at the time turner. Then Hermione Granger disappeared from time.

A/N: I started this story in 2005 when I was a freshman in high school. I am now going to be a senior. I think it is time to finally wrap it up. I considered deleting it but I started it so I want to finish it, however pathetic it is!


	25. Chapter 25

6 months later…

Hermione came to surrounded by her best friends.

She remained speechless for a moment. She was sitting up in the bed that she felt like she never left. "Is he?" she asked.

"Dead" Harry answered with a smile. She looked down and smiled. The biggest burden was lifted off her chest.

They were silent for a moment. "Hermione," Harry started, "So is Malfoy".

Hermione looked down, not sure how to respond. Suddenly Blaise stepped forward, "I did it" he quietly informed her. "I wasn't planning to but it happened. He attacked me, called me a blood traitor, and tried to rub it about how you 'died' and I did nothing to stop it. You see they all thought you died. That night at the Malfoy's Voldemort placed a tracking spell on you. They all thought you died when it lost its power. Malfoy was confused and felt guilty. He sure as hell was right to. But it drove him nuts. He put it on me and him that we brought you through the forest. It wasn't even during the battle that I killed him. It was about four months ago. He attacked me and.."

Blaise couldn't continue. Instead he sat down.

"I understand Blaise and it's over now" Hermione interjected. She looked up at everyone else and smiled, "It's all over"

Hermione glanced at Harry and together they huffed an excited laugh . Soon the room was ecstatic with laughter and hugs and shouts of excitement.

"I guess we can be normal kids now" Ron added.

"Or at least normal adults." Said Anastasia as she came forward and showed Hermione the oversized diamond ring on her finger.

Hermione dropped her jaw and gave a girlish sequel. "CONGRADULATIONS! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"About three days ago after the last battle"

"The war ended three days ago!"

Dumbledore winked and said "I was always clever at estimating time".

"Hermione I told you I was going to wait for you. So maybe tomorrow or something when this all dies down we can talk." Blaise asked her as she nodded eagerly.

"O God," Hermione said to her friends, "has my life turned around".

A/N: Finished finally! It is weak I know but I wrote majority of this as a freshman in high school! I hope you all liked it.


End file.
